Fallen
by ElspethQ
Summary: Family life is beginning to become routine and understandings are made. Can Vetega come to the rescue when Bulma needs him the most. Sequel to New Beginnings. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Insert standard disclaimer here. I do not own the rights, just having fun.

Chapter 1- Fallen

Vegeta woke up at his usual time, slightly confused about the weight at his shoulder. Then he remembered, the Woman. He slipped his arm out from under her head, glad she never woke with him, and proceeded to dress for the day. Training shorts, a tank top, and sneakers. He let his energy pulse through the house. Just as he expected Trunks was awake and waiting for him. A quick glance in the mirror and he crept from the room down the hall to his son's room. The door was slightly ajar and he peaked in. Trunks sat in his crib waiting for his father to give the nod that meant he could leave the confines of the room and go play. Vegeta enter, walked over to the crib and picked Trunks up by the back of his pajamas and set him on the floor. Vegeta pointed to the clothes the Woman had placed the night before, "dress" he instructed. Trunks looked at him with big eyes and followed his father's finger to the pile of clothes. His face lit up as he understood and wobbled over to the clothes.

As Trunks began to change Vegeta pondered how he came to this? A prideful warrior reduced to a mere shell of the man he was before. He had once been a proud and feared mighty warrior. Now he was tending his eighteen month old son, woman's work. Things were not necessarily bad, but different. He was not at peace with the whole situation but things had rather came to equilibrium. He had a beautiful woman to warm his bed and cook his meals, a son that had the potential to make him proud (all though his mother coddled him too much and he had to be that much more of a bastard to make up for it) and he was with one of the most wealthy families in the country. The problem was except for the Woman's father, no one respected him. He had no worthy opponents to test his strength. He had lost his pride and his honor and was more or less just going through the motions, day to day, waiting to come into his own. Yes, he had made the legendary status of Super Saiyan and yet when it counted it wasn't enough and he fell. To make matters worse he was denied a warrior's death and Kakarot sacrificed himself to have his son save the day.

After Cell was defeated he flew off as hard as he could until his body would take no more and collapsed. He battled his turmoil of emotions, one by one. When the older version of his son showed up to bring him home, he fought him too. He was unsure how long he stayed away, ragged and unsure of the path before him he eventually made his way back to Capsule Corporation, the place he had called home for the past three years. He made a quiet descent. The Woman and her brat would be sleeping for sure and he mentally thanked Kami for it, he wasn't ready for that battle yet.

Vegeta's thoughts were brought back to the present day as his son tugged on his arm indicating that he was finally ready to proceed. Vegeta looked down and gave a slight nod of approval, he had dressed himself and everything was on right. Vegeta began to walk down the hall with Trunks quickly on his heels. This was Trunk's favorite part of the day. It was the only part of the day his Father spent any time with him, one on one. The rest of the day his father would ignore him.

A few minutes later, longer than Vegeta would have liked, they arrived in the Gravity Simulator. The process of getting Trunks ready and down to the GR took close to twenty minutes, but Vegeta refused to dress the boy. Vegeta walked over to the controls and increased the gravity to 3. Trunks wobbled a minute but the look of determination crossed his chubby features and he countered the gravity. They began with minor calisthenics and moved on the strengthening exercised and finally to speed. By the time they began cool down stretches the chimes sounded to alert them that breakfast was waiting.

Vegeta disengaged the gravity and began to walk to the main compound, noting Trunks followed at a distracted pace. Vegeta turned to see what was distracting his son. Vegeta's brows furrowed seeing what looked like Bulma's suitcase being loading into the trunk of a limo by a driver. He had seen the driver before for the Briefs and Vegeta had known this one to also be a body guard that the ditzy blond used when making more valuable purchases. Where did the Woman think she was going, why did she require a body guard, and most importantly why had she not told him. That last part hurt Vegeta's pride, he thought they had come to an understanding. "_You have no right to be upset; you haven't properly claimed the female", _his mind bringing his treacherous thoughts to the light.

Vegeta failed to realize he had stopped walking as he stared at the limo driver. That is, until his son crashed into his legs. Vegeta looked down and determined his son had not hurt himself when he toppled over. With a newfound determination to find out what was going on, Vegeta deepened his scowl and proceeded to the kitchen door. Trunks was also confused with what was upsetting his father so. Everything that morning had been according to schedule, he hadn't cried all morning and thought things were going along just fine. Then he thought of the man dressed in the black suit. Everything was fine until then so that is what must be upsetting his Father. Trunks therefore took a disliking to him. Trunks mimicked his father's scowl and trotted along after him.

Vegeta entered the elaborate kitchen. The woman's mother was cooking, even though they could have hired a chef she simply preferred to cook herself, Dr. Briefs sat at the table reading the paper and the woman was nowhere in sight. Vegeta assumed his regular seat and Trunks climbed into his own chair. Mrs. Briefs bubbled right on up, "Oh, there are my handsome men!" and gave Trunks a kiss on the head. Trunks didn't acknowledge her but continued to stare at his father wearing his father's scowl. "Oh my, aren't we cute, pretending to be Daddy!" She exclaimed and she patted him on the head and returned to cooking. Vegeta had been unaware of his son's facial expression, he was used to the boy staring at him at this point and paid him no attention he was facing the other doorway, waiting.

After a few minutes Mrs. Briefs began to fill the table with a feast fit for, well a Saiyan. Vegeta continued to wait for the woman to make her appearance. Trunks, who lost his scowl the moment food was placed on the table, looked at his father and questioned "eat, eat", pointing to the food excitedly. Vegeta replied "No, wait for your Mother." As if on cue, in walked Bulma. Father and son's mood immediately dropped as they took in her appearance. Bulma was dressed in a red business suit. _So, I was right the woman is going somewhere,_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Bulma strode into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. She kissed Trunks on the head and smiled at Vegeta. "You have all of the emergency numbers I gave you?" she asked her mother. The blonde confirmed with a smile and a nod. "Bath at seven, bed by eight. And. . ." Bunny cut her off "I did just fine with you when you were this little, I think we can manage one night". Vegeta stiffened in his chair. _One night, where in Kami was she going that she wasn't coming home to her son tonight and with whom. _Vegeta looked at her with unspoken words. Bulma's blue eyes met Vegeta's black and she realized, he completely forgot their conversation last week. _He never listens to _me, she thought. "Don't wait on me to eat, I think I will eat in the limo on the way to the conference" Bulma announced. Trunks didn't have to be told twice and he began to grab for this and that.

At that moment the limo driver enter the front door, "Mrs. Briefs, if we don't leave soon we will not make it in time to the hotel for registration." Vegeta tensed further and Trunks began to stare at the intruder in a suit with his father's scowl once again. Bulma looked over her shoulder and called, "I will be there in a minute Myoki!" Bulma grabbed her coffee and a basket her mother had prepared for her. She kissed Trunks on head, "Be good for Grandma and Grandpa while mommy is gone?" She noticed the scowl on his and his father's face and she added "Mommy will be back in time for supper tomorrow night."

Bulma left the kitchen and went into the living room to gather the rest of her things. Vegeta slid his chair from the table, "Excuse me a moment" he announced to no one. He followed the woman into the living room. She never explained what was going on and he would be damned if she left without giving him one. _She is just following the rules you set, do not be too personal in front of others, no foolish emotional shows either,_ his brain teased him. _She did try to explain what was happening to you by way of talking to Trunks,_ he thought.

Bulma stood there, arms crossed over her chest, waiting. Vegeta approached with caution. He was unable to read her emotional state. Her face was sweet, but her body threatened to strike out at a moment's notice. "Vegeta, I don't have time for this!" Okay, she was definitely pissed.

"Where do you think you are going and abandoning your son for until tomorrow!", Vegeta asked, "and who is that?"

"First of all, I am not abandoning Our Son; I am attending of a conference on new building materials to possibly reinforce our space capsules with. Second of all, that was Myoki, my chauffer. I want to be able to work on some research and blueprints on the four hour long drive there. Lastly, I did ask you to go with me but you chose your training over time alone with me. I was hoping you would have reconsidered over the last week but evidently you don't even recall the conversation. Don't worry, I know where I rank in your to do list, I won't make the same mistake again!" Vegeta stood there dumbfounded. He recalled something about a business trip and him not wanting to attend some boring seminar. He didn't realize how important it was to her. So much for reaching an understanding. He had been so self-absorbed in his routine to have given it much thought. Seminar, ski lodge, and overnight popped into his head.

Vegeta dared not let her see what was lurking below the surface of his mind and he maintained his usual post against the wall, armed crossed and scowl firmly in place. "He is sleeping in a different room?" he motioned his thumb towards the front door. Bulma returned his smirk. "Sometimes, you sound like you're jealous." Vegeta let the façade slip, "I do not like the idea of you being so far, for so long" he stated, hands now at his sides. "You could still come with me", Bulma stated hopefully. Vegeta began to debate actually going with her. The idea of her going to the ski lodge, alone and overnight filled him with apprehension.

The front door once again opened and Myoki entered but before he could say anything he found himself on the floor with a eighteen month old on his chest growling out him. Trunks was going to get rid of the stranger in the suit, he was reason his parents were yelling at each other. He was the reason mommy was going away and daddy was mad. Trunks all of a sudden felt himself being lifted by his shirt and found himself staring at his father's eyes. He heard his mother laugh, "and this is why I chose a driver that could double as a body guard, Trunks scared off the last one." Myoki got up and dusted himself off, "Mam, we really must be going. The roads are really not safe due to ice after dark." Without another word Myoki went back to the limo. Bulma took Trunks in her arms, hugged and kissed him "Mama loves you baby, be good for daddy!" and she set him down. Trunks returned to the table to eat without looking back at his father. Bulma's walked over to Vegeta and took his hand, knowing how much he despised public displays of affection. Surprisingly Vegeta pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Just wanted to remind you who you belong to, woman." Bulma pulled away slightly to make eye contact, "I will call home as soon as I arrive." Vegeta gave her a nod and watched her go down the front steps and into the limo.

Vegeta went straight back to the GR and turned the gravity up to 450x. He no longer was hungry and couldn't shake that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He dove into his work hoping to drown out his feelings.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Insert standard disclaimer here. I do not own the rights, just having fun.

Fallen – Chapter 2

Vegeta continued to work out his frustration against an unseen enemy. His stomach reminded him sharply that he had skipped breakfast and lunch was fast approaching. He finished up what he needed to and headed to the kitchen. Unfortunately Vegeta didn't make it that far. He was accosted by his eighteen month old running in the nude in the back yard. "For Kami's sake, woman! Put some clothes on that brat!" he bellowed at Bunny. Mrs. Briefs smiled widely, "I would if I could only catch the dear!" Trunks had frozen in a mud puddle from Bunny's gardening when he heard his father yell and now just scowled at his grandmother because she told on him. Vegeta's eyes met Trunks' and Trunks knew he was in trouble. "Da-da" he began, letting his lip quiver, it worked on his mother. Vegeta pointed at him, "None of that either, it won't work on me." Trunks silenced his tantrum before it could start and headed back to his grandmother, she was definitely easier on him.

Vegeta proceeded inside, now feeling absolutely disgusting and decided to shower before lunch. Trunks sensed his father's descent from the upper level and decided to take a different approach to gain his attention. He sat straight in his chair and waited patiently. Well, as patiently as a small child can which included taping his fork to his spoon. Vegeta assumed his regular position and glanced at the boy. _Good, brat is finally behaving himself, _Vegeta thought as he nodded his head in his son's direction. This earned a huge grin from Trunks who figured his father was pleased. Lunch began quietly but then Trunks got excited and began packing his mouth two fists at a time. "Better mind the size of your mouth doesn't match your stomach," Dr. Briefs cautioned. Vegeta looked up from his plate to see his son, hands in mouth. "You eat like Kakarot, not like a Saiyan Prince!" Bunny rolled her eyes and the good doctor hid once again behind his paper. Vegeta ignored them and dropped Trunks silverware in front of him, "They're called utensils, learn to use them or eat on the floor with the dogs if you're going to act like one." Trunks' temper reached his hands before his brain could tell him this was definitely a bad idea and he threw the silverware and the plate at his father. _Big meanie,_ he thought. Then Trunks noticed exactly where the plate had landed, in his father's lap and and he was now wearing his lunch.

Vegeta let out a warning growl and Trunks stopped laughing. Bunny exclaimed, "Oh my!" and went to fetch a rag so Vegeta could clean up. "That's two meals you have interrupted, boy! There won't be a third!". Vegeta grabbed up Trunks by the back of his shirt and began walking back to the gravity simulator. "Your mother has let you away with too much. It's time I teach you about respect." Bunny looked at her husband, "Don't you think we should . . ." "No." was Dr. Briefs reply. "Do not interfere. He has taken an interest in teaching the child and he knows more than we do on the best ways to discipline his own son. He is not like you or me; and remember, he has two VERY willful parents. He will be fine." "I guess you're right, dear", Bunny replied and she began to clear the dishes.

Vegeta entered the gravity room and dropped Trunks unceremoniously on the floor. "You will learn to control yourself!" Vegeta chided. Trunks got angry and entered a fighting stance. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at his son and crouched into the same position. Trunks lunged at him and Vegeta more than easily dodged. _Emotional, like his mother, _Vegeta thought. Vegeta laughed at him and Trunks furrowed his brows, "Don't laugh at me," he yelled. "You dare raise your voice at me?", Vegeta asked taunting him. Trunks lunged in anger again. Vegeta dodged again but this time landed a solid SMACK on the toddler's rearend. Trunks stopped and rubbed his bottom.

"Think before you act or someone could get hurt." _ Mainly me, _Trunks thought while glaring at his father. "Again!" his father commanded. Trunks attacked again, giving in to his Father's goading. Again Vegeta dodged and trunks got smacked. Vegeta brought a training bot to life with the push of a button. "Attack it!" he commanded. Trunks was wary, not having trained with bots. He missed the bot but got another smack on his bottom. He looked angrily at his father and his father laughed at him.

Vegeta brought out a toy truck that Trunks was playing with earlier that day and attached it to the training bot. "Your mother took your toy, told you it is time for bed. What do you do?" _This was easy, mommy is not as strong as me!_ Trunks thought and he rushed in after the toy. He retrieved the toy and smashed the bot at the same time. Trunks looked at the smashed bot and was proud. "You got what you wanted?" Vegeta questioned his face revealing nothing. Trunks turned to him and shook his head in affirmation, still proud of his handy work. "What if that truly was your mother? You could have seriously hurt her. You must think before you act and control your temper." Vegeta plainly stated, watching his son's eyes for understanding that this lesson stuck. Trunks thought for a moment and he realized his father was right. He could have hurt his mommy and he didn't want to hurt his mommy. Trunks began to cry.

"Princes do not cry, boy!" Vegeta commanded. Trunks did his best but the tear kept falling. "If we are not careful and rush in either you could get hurt or your could unintentionally hurt others," Vegeta patted the boy on his head. "Come, we will learn how to control ourselves." Trunks looked hopefully at his father and his father smirked back at him. The boy understood, good.

Meanwhile, several hours away Bulma sat in the back of her limo reviewing blueprints for upgrading the space capsules. She hoped to be done with this seminar and make a deal to get access to new building material coming out of Youki Textiles. Myoki adjusted his rearview mirror. There was no mistake, they were being followed but now the SUV that followed them was gaining speed. Myoki turned the intercom on. "Mam, you need to secure your computer and fasten your seatbelt. The roads are icing over and I would rather be safe than sorry". Bulma nodded and put away her laptop and looked at the scenery she had been missing. The road was rather narrow and the cliff dropped off on either side to forested mountainside. _Nearly there,_ she sighed in relief. Myoki didn't want to startle her for nothing. He was after all a trained security guard and he was driving a capsule corp limo, which meant that it was an armored vehicle with roll bars and a virtual impregnable fortress for Capsule Corp's most valued treasure, Bulma Briefs.

The next thing Bulma knew the car behind them had rammed them and her driver was fighting control of the limo and the icy roads. The Limo twisted this way and that for a moment but her driver was more than capable and increased speed. He wanted to get his cargo as far away from this drop off as possible. This ambush had to have been planned. Whoever was behind them knew their route and timeline. Precious few in the staff knew this. Someone was paid off. Myoki hit the switch to begin recording behind him, he would review the footage later to see if he could recognize somebody. He also signaled back to Capsule Corp that there is a possible situation and where they were should further help be required. Bulma was getting scared but she trusted her driver, her eyes flew open wide as the car behind her pulled a large gun from the passenger's side window. Bulma grabbed her cell phone to call for help but found no signal. The SUV rammed them again and shot out a tire. Myoki fought hard but in the end lost complete control of the limo. The limo veers off the road and as it plummets over the cliff Bulma screams "Kami, Vegeta!" before she hits her head and loses consciousness. The car rolls several times and comes to rest upside down in the snow. The roll bars held up and the cabin of the limo remained intact. Myoki, dazed and confused heard footsteps approach as he lost consciousness.

Back as Capsule Corp Dr. Briefs looked down on his control panel to see a distress call come in from his daughter's limo but before he could react he got a signal indicated the limo had crashed. He stood abruptly and trotted up the stairs determined to find Vegeta. Vegeta was still in the Gravity Room sparring with his son when her distinctly heard the woman scream his name. He became distracted, looking around in confusion when his son landed a punch on his jaw and knocked him to the ground.

Vegeta became even more confused as the gravity disengaged. "What in the hell. . ." Dr. Brief entered and Vegeta saw the look of panic in his eyes. "Where's your daughter, something's wrong". "There. . . there's been a crash," he stuttered in reply. Vegeta stood and centered himself, reaching out to sense the woman's ki. He felt nothing. He concentrated harder, still nothing. Where was she?

3


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen – Chapter 3

Even at Trunk's tender age he sensed both his father's and grandfathers distress. Vegeta exited the chamber and flew to the top of the compound and reached his ki out again in search of the woman. Dr. Brief's scooped up Trunks and deposited him with his wife before proceeding back to his lab to search for the limo's GPS.

Vegeta stood up abruptly. He sensed fear and panic from the woman and it was creating a significant problem in locating her weak ki signature. Her emotions were becoming overwhelming and he had to try and discern her location. Unfortunately, the more emotions he sensed from her the more he distraught he became. _Something was seriously wrong with his woman._ He went back into the compound to find the doctor and see if he could assist in locating his daughter. Down in his laboratory Dr. Briefs has successfully located the GPS and was attempting to download via satellite the security surveillance footage.

Vegeta stormed into Dr. Briefs' private laboratory and nearly took the steel doors off the hinges. His anxiety made him forget to keep his superior strength in check. Dr. Briefs barely looked up from his table where he had a map out and was highlighting a long stretch of road. "The limo's GPS was here," he said pointing to a dot he made and circled half way up the mountain. "Which mean Myoki drove up route 4, which is here" he motioned to the highlighted road on the map. Vegeta looked at it and gathered the map up. He turned to leave without saying a word. "Bring my daughter home safe, Vegeta" the old man called after him.

Without saying another word or gathering any supplies, Vegeta, still in his training suit, powered up and flew off as fast as he could. He was approximately half way to the spot on the map that the doctor had made when he sensed the ki's from some of the gang coming in fast. _Shit, they coming. _He wanted to lower his own ki so the others would leave him alone but he had to get to the woman. Her distress becoming increasingly powerful, driving him onward.

A few minutes later Piccolo in his weighted armor, Gohan, and Krillen came up and flew in formation. "What's going on?" asked Gohan. When the gang sensed Vegeta's ki rise to near super saiyan levels they worried that with Goku dead he had lost it and was creating chaos. No one actually said they were concerned that Vegeta would turn on them and go back to his old ways, but with no ki signature indicating a threat there was no explanation for his behavior.

Vegeta kept flying, trying his best to ignore the eyes of the other warriors on him. He had no time to explain himself to them, nor did he need to. He was the Prince of Saiyans and his woman was in trouble. The others exchanged worried glances at each other. Vegeta cold sense their apprehension of him and it plainly pissed him off. He had defended this worthless mud ball of a planet with them, fighting at their sides. He narrowed his eyes at them and growled in warning for them to back off. He didn't need or want them here.

He was about to tell them this when he spotted the limo upside down in a ravine, maybe a 25 foot drop off the road. Vegeta sped up and landed carefully at the side of the limo. Vegeta walked around the limo, looking in the windows for the woman. The others looked at each other but were at a loss of what to do. No one understood what was going on, as usual Vegeta wasn't talking. Vegeta spotted the driver's motionless body when he went to the side of the limo and flipped it right side up like a bale of hay.

The rest of the warriors approached the limo and began searching. There was blood all over the place. But most importantly there was only a driver. The passenger was not there. Gohan was the first to add up all the pieces of the puzzle and he spoke up, "How long ago did Bulma crash?" he asked. Everyone stood still and held their breath, eyes turned to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't miss a beat and continued searching the parameter of the scene, "Communication with the limo was lost approximately an hour ago." He tried not to let his emotions slip, not to let anyone see the concern in his eyes.

The others nodded to each other and returned to searching the limo for clues. Vegeta was done with searching the limo and was concentrating on differentiating the scents on the crash site. He smelled Bulma, the driver, and at least two other people. There was no struggle evident by the prints in the snow. He was pulled back to the crash site when Krillen announced that he found her laptop, so whoever did this was not interested in stealing her technology or her blue prints. Gohan mentioned finding her purse, so this was definitely not a standard robbery. Piccolo found her cell phone fifteen feet away smashed on a tree. Gohan drew in a quick breath that drew the attention of the entire motley crew. "This was no accident. The driver was shot in the head, executioner style. They wanted no witnesses," he gravely announced.

Vegeta turned back to the tracks he found in the snow leading away from the crash site. Two men, and they were maybe an hour ahead of him. _They messed with the wrong man's family when they took the woman and they would live, barely, long enough to regret their trespasses. I'm going to tear them limb from limb, slowly._ That thought brought a smirk to Vegeta's face as he began to follow the haphazard tracks in the snow. The rest just followed him at a distance realizing that if something had seriously happened to Bulma they may need to restrain him. Bulma was the sheath to Vegeta's sword, stayed his anger and temper. Gohan became sullen at the thought.

Meanwhile, Bulma woke in confusion. She was in a large bedroom that was covered with dust that must have been years thick. The only source of light came from a single lamp standing on an old rickety table. The wooden floors were splintering and the wallpaper was pealing from the walls. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of mold and mildew. Her brain tried to wrap around how she came to be here, but it failed her. She was a complete blank. Her mind worked so hard to try and piece everything together but she couldn't recall her own name at the moment. She wore a red suit, but it was torn and splattered with blood.

"Finally you're awake, my pretty" a gruff voice spoke.

Bulma looked around rapidly. Her eyes finally settled on the disheveled appearance of a rather large man standing on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. He had on khaki pants with dark grease stains and blood going down his left leg. His shirt was a worn and simple black T-shirt with a flannel loosely thrown over top. His balding head had been shaved leaving only fuzz behind. He grinned at her as he tossed the cigarette down to the ground and strolled into the room with an air of authority. He crossed the room and opened the door leading further into the building. "She's awake!" he yelled and some unseen person yelled back, "Finally. I'll grab the camera". The large man in the room shut the door and stood at the foot of the bed. Bulma tried to sit up but still felt like she was in a drug induced daze.

The large man said nothing, just watched her with intense eyes. Bulma did not like those eyes. As she finally came to sit on the edge of the bed she became filled with apprehension. A shot of pain seared through her head as she felt something sting her eyes. She gently touched her head and the pain worsened and her head swam. When she brought her hand back down she saw blood on the fingers. _Great, blood, I must have hit my head pretty hard, s_he thought. Her eyes darted back to the man who stood mere feet away from him and the look in his eyes was unmistakable, lust and excitement.

If she had asked him, he would have told her that he was turned on by the sight of the blood on her. Not that it would have taken much. He was already aroused by the petite woman's lean form lying unconscious on the bed. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion. It didn't get much better for him.

A few minutes later a tall, muscular man entered the room toting a camera. "Miss Briefs, what a pleasure to have you in our humble company!" His demeanor was sleazy and only served to put Bulma further on edge. He wore jeans and a blue sweater. He was well groomed in appearance and obviously the smarter of the two. He had horned rimmed glasses that looked like they didn't belong.

Bulma's eyes once again began to dart around the room like a rabid animal looking for escape. Her instincts told her she needed to leave, leave now. She tried to identify anything that would help her escape if need be. She didn't know these people or understand who she was, other than Miss Briefs. She was still drawing a blank to her own identity so there was no way she was going to trust these two.

Bulma stood shakily in her feet, willing her body to follow her brain's instructions. The muscular man walked further into the room and handed the camera to the other man. "Here Brody, ready the camera," he instructed. Brody took the camera and prepped it while the other man came to stand in front of Bulma. Her body stood straight and proud, it was purely reflex. She was defiant. The next thing she knew the man in front of her slapped her across the face and she fell back to the mattress. There was a flash of light from the camera. Bulma's hand covered her injured face, blood dripping from her nose.

She refused to give them the satisfaction of crying. She stood back up and stared the man down. Brody chuckled and mocked her "Little blue kitty wants to play, Kev. Can I play with the kitty?" Kevin moved out of the way and took the camera and shrugged, "I have the picture to send to her father. Just don't break her." Kevin smiled and went to leave the room. As he closed the door behind him he said, "Have fun you two!"

All Bulma heard was the two of them breathing and then a click as the door was locked from the outside. Bulma froze in fear at the sight of the man approaching.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen – Chapter 4

Vegeta followed the tracks a short distance and then he smelled it, blood, and it was fresh. Fresh blood meant he was close. His nose picked up the scent of cigarette smoke intermingled with the blood and the faintest hints of perfume, her perfume. His temper flared. Kami help anyone if this blood belonged to his woman! He continued to track up the hills in the snow covered forest before him. He was lost in his thoughts, his mind playing out scenarios of what could possibly have happened and seeing how this is Vegeta, they were the 'worst case scenarios'. Those that dared followed silently behind him, praying to Kami they find Bulma and end this quickly.

The tracks became a mess as he crowned the hill and the smell of her perfume became stronger here. His momentary confusion was eased when he spotted an old, seemingly abandoned, hunting lodge adorned with horns and skins on the porch. He stretched out his ki and felt, nothing. He was really getting tired of finding nothing. The adrenaline from the whole situation was going to need an outlet and need one soon. However disappointed he had been that she was not here it was even more of an aggravation that no one was here at all and so he took it out on the door as he busted it in.

There was a loud crash as the door splintered into a million pieces. He sniffed the air. She was definitely here and not long ago. On the coffee table in the living room there was a letter and a picture. He glanced down and confirmed his suspicions that the photo was indeed of a battered Bulma. As the others tentatively made their way around the room the photo turned to ash in Vegeta's hand, _It would do her no honor for them to see her like this,_ he thought. He levitated and headed for the second story rooms. Gohan saw him and flew to intercept him from entering the room while the others assumed their watch at the door.

"She's not here, let's continue down the slopes." Gohan offered with a shrug. The truth was the smell of death was coming from that room and he was afraid they would find Bulma in there and would have to contend with an enraged Vegeta.

"Out of my way, BOY!" Vegeta threatened glaring at Gohan he raised the palm of his hand to him and forming a ki blast. "You may be the only one here I can tolerate, but I will not hesitate to send you to the next dimension if you interfere with me again!" Gohan's eyes drifted downward. There was much unspoken truth to that statement. He knew Vegeta would kill anyone who stood between him and Bulma and he would kill whoever had been responsible for her kidnapping. They hurt her and for Vegeta the penalty for harming his Queen could be nothing else than a slow and painful death.

Gohan moved aside and Vegeta released the ki blast he had been holding and the door turned to ash. Vegeta stalked into the room. The room smelled of her perfume, it was strong in here; this must have been where they held her. The single lamp in the room gave off an eerie glow.

He glanced at the bed; there was some more dried blood on the pillow. As he continued to search the room for clues as to what happened and where the woman now was Gohan returned to the others. The thought occurred to him that this was a personal matter of pride for Vegeta and it was possible that when they did find Bulma that it would not be honorable for the others to see her in whatever state she was in. He had to send the others away to a safer distance.

"I think you should all head up the mountain to the Lodge and see if there are any clues there." Gohan proclaimed. Krillen and Yamcha exchanged glances and were about to protest but unbeknownst to them Gohan and Piccolo had a silent conversation and Piccolo agreed with Gohan's decision. Piccolo grabbed both men by the collar and flew off. Gohan himself withdrew from the house to allow Vegeta his privacy with whatever he found in that room.

Vegeta's felt the others retreat up the mountain and felt a fleeting moment of relief. Unfortunately it was short lived when he approached the bed and smelled sweat and fear. Although he would not admit it, he was grateful Gohan was near but not invading his space. He followed the scent of death to the balcony. The smell was wafting up from the balcony. He levitated over its railing and found a large man hanging by his neck with his lifeless eyes staring into the wild. His noose was a drape from the doors to the balcony. The dead man was wearing a black t-shirt and a flannel. For the slightest of moments, satisfaction ran across his eyes, that is until he realized the man was naked from the waist down. His temper flared and he blasted the lifeless corpse until it hung there on fired creaking in the wind.

Vegeta turned his eyes downward to a rather large imprint in the snow speckled with bright red blood. He descended to investigate. The tracks were a mess but he followed the small footprints down the hillside. _She is still moving, that's good._ A small smirked appeared as he thought that perhaps she killed her captors and was on the move. The sun was fading and the cold wind bellowed. His smirk faded, _she will not last long in this cold._ He quickened his pace and followed the tracks.

Approximately twenty yards down the way he noted a second set of prints following the first. They initially came from another direction. _She's being followed!_ His heart began to pound as he worried the other person would find her before he did. Vegeta suddenly was filled with panic and it wasn't his. "Shit!" he yelled out. Gohan, who was still following at a distance, sped up to see what Vegeta was cursing about. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Vegeta turned slightly in his direction and offered one word, "Bulma." Vegeta realized the other person, who judging by the imprint in the snow was a man, must have caught up to Bulma. Vegeta did his best to stay his anxieties and focus on her. Her ki was unusually weak and fluctuating wildly. He opened his eyes and narrowed them to the southeast, "There." He declared.

Both Gohan and Vegeta took off with Super Saiyan speed in the direction they last felt Bulma. There, in a small clearing, was a man in blue jeans and a sweater with struggling to force Bulma to go with him. All Vegeta had to see was a stranger had his hands on His Woman. Gohan saw Vegeta's reaction and surveyed the scene in front of him and realized not only was this stranger carrying knife but he had a pistol in his back pocket.

Vegeta noticed the knife, of course it was pointed at Bulma but failed to see the danger of the gun as he swept in. "He has a gun!" Gohan cried out after him hoping Vegeta heard him. Vegeta came to sweeping halt knocking the assailant down. Vegeta positioned himself in between Bulma and the man to protector should he actually be stupid enough to use the gun. He stood proud, Bulma was alive and fighting, this was surely a good sign. Vegeta meant it when he told himself he would rip this man limb from limb and this made him smirk. Gohan maintained his distance. He was there if Vegeta needed him but her would not interfere, this was Vegeta's fight.

Bulma was startled by the arrival of this new man. _Why can't I catch a break!_ She thought. She began to back away from the pair slowly. It looked as though they were going to fight and she planned on using this to her advantage to get as far away as possible. Her head was still swimming and felt as though it would crack open at any moment. Her limbs were getting heavy and her vision was continuing to worsen and blur.

Vegeta felt Bulma backing away, this was good he thought, out of the blast zone. Plus, he wasn't sure he really wanted her to see what he was about to do to the man in front of him. When he was finished there would be no need for lawyers or police. Hell, there would be no corpse left when he got through. He was about to motion for Gohan to collect Bulma up and see to her medical needs when he felt her ki drop dangerously low. He turned as she began to slump and put his arms around her waist. She stiffened and pulled away, screaming at him "No!" over and over.

As she frenzied to get away Vegeta heard a metallic click and he whirled around in time to stop a bullet from hitting him in the back. "Coward!" he yelled as he lunged at the other man, temporarily forgetting Bulma in her delirium as she ran in the opposite direction. Gohan, with his bird's eye view saw it before Vegeta did, but yelling failed to get his attention. He swooped down to warn him of the oncoming wall of snow headed for all of them, set off by the lone gun shot.

Vegeta sensed Gohan's approach and was about to chide him for interfering again when he heard the rumble of the snow. His eyes shot out in search of Bulma's fleeting form. He had to get to her before the snow covered her. He dropped the man in jeans and bolted in Bulma's direction and as he snatched her up by her waist he realized he was too late and they both fell under the snow and slid.

He held on to her as tight as he could, gripped with fear that if he lost her he would not be able to find her again. When the snow finally stopped he surged his ki enough to light up his surroundings. Somehow they were washed into a cave. She was pressed against him, her head cradled to his chest. Her breathing was slow and shallow. He turned her over on her back and surveyed the damage that these strangers had inflicted upon her. Her face was bruised, several bones were definitely broken. Her head dripped with blood. He felt the wetness of her blood on his chest. Her skull was at least fractured. He looked at her face and his chest became heavy with fear he would never again see her blue eyes looking back at him.

He stole a glance at the entrance and it was blocked with stones and snow. He had no way of knowing how far down they were. If she were not there lying next to him he would simply turn super saiyan and blast his way out. Unfortunately the structural durability of the cave had to be taken into consideration lest he bring the whole thing down on her.

He forced himself to leave her where she lay and walk to the opening. Carefully he tested pulsing hi ki into the debris that blocked their path. He eased his way, ever so carefully, meting the snow and ice, praying to Kami the exit was not too deep down. She was not going to last much longer like this.

On the surface Gohan lost track of where everyone went and was now franticly searching for Vegeta's signature. He found a series of boulders peaking through the snow and figured they must have found shelter beneath it. One he zeroed in on it he began melting the snow and ice to find him. Inside Vegeta felt Bulma's ki waver and he returned to her. She began to look pale and grey. He used his ki to warm some rocks he placed near her to keep her from freezing to death.

He heard the dripping of water and returned to melting his way out. Suddenly the wall of ice collapsed and the cave filled with light and cold air. Gohan stood at the entrance silently waiting for Vegeta to tell him what to do. "Can you perform instant transmission like your father?" he asked. Gohan nodded, "Dad was teaching me, before. . ." Gohan let the statement fade, no need repeating what everyone already knew in a time like this. He walked over the Vegeta who was cradling Bulma in his arms and placed his hand on the older Saiyans shoulder. "Where to?" he asked. "Her father" Vegeta replied.

4


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen – Chapter 5

The world around Vegeta blurred and when it phased back in it took him a moment to clear the confusion from his eyes as a short green_ thing _was running towards him. His grip on Bulma tightened slightly and reality checked in. She was cold and damp and her breaths were too far and in-between. He raised his ki protectively as he was rushed. "Vegeta! Calm down! It's only Dende!" Gohan pleaded as he realized Vegeta's confusion. Hearing the small child plead with him he looked again and saw he spoke the truth and the Protector of Earth stood there waiting to help him. He lowered his ki and Bulma to the ground. "Fix her!" he demanded of the Namekian youth. Dende didn't argue but raised his hands over Bulma's nearly lifeless form. Vegeta stayed crouched near her until he saw her take a breath and her color begin to return.

Feeling Bulma was in no immediate threat he stood and looked at Gohan. "I thought I instructed you to go to her father?" Gohan's eyes shifted down. "I tried, but Piccolo's ki signature is stronger and more familiar, and I . . . I. . ." Gohan's ki started rising with his emotions. He had done and seen more than any boy his age should have, couldn't Vegeta just be accepting of that? The tears threatened to spill from his eyes when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, "You would have made him proud today, you did good. I will not forget this debt," came the hushed words of the proud Saiyan. Gohan understood how hard those words were for Vegeta to speak and with his chest held high Gohan begin to walk away but was stopped by Vegeta. "She needs a Senzu bean. Check with Koren." Gohan nodded in agreement.

Vegeta looked around to see the rest of the Z gang had begun to wander forward, presumably to question him. He let out a growl of a warning; he was not in the mood for this. Hearing this Gohan flew to Yamcha, said a few words, and flew off. _Good, the brat took out the trash_, Vegeta thought. He knew the others dare not be as brazen as he would. _He probably saved the weakling's life and he didn't even know about it_. Piccolo and Krillen went with Mr. Popo to get something to eat, leaving Vegeta alone with Dende. Feeling he could finally relax a bit he returned to check on Bulma.

Vegeta watched silently as Dende worked him magic on her. After thirty minutes he stopped, visibly worn from the expenditure of energy. "She's stable enough to move now. I need a few minutes to regain myself." Dende explained. Vegeta without instruction gently picked Bulma up and followed Dende to a private room and laid her down on the bed. _She's still so cold_ thought Vegeta and he covered her with some blankets.

Gohan and Yamcha flew as fast as they could to Koren's Tower to see if there were any Senzu beans to be had. Neither spoke until about half way there. "What do you suppose happened?" Yamcha asked Gohan. "It's a big mess, that's all I know. I was training with Mr. Piccolo when I felt Vegeta's Ki spike and stay up for quite some time, so we decided to check on things." Dissatisfied with that explanation Yamcha asked no more questions. He was glad to be able to help Bulma and if getting a Senzu bean saved her life then maybe he wouldn't be dismissed by Bulma. He had stayed away when Vegeta had first returned but when Vegeta made it clear the only reason he was there was to keep him away from Trunks he had tried again to repair the relationship he had with Bulma. Vegeta had found a way to chase him off then and Bulma dismissed him in what he felt was false hope that Vegeta could ever love her. He had gone to help her when all the trouble started and was once again dismissed, not permitted to even search for her. When he went to check on her when they arrived at the tower he was dismissed again and by all things, a child. To say he was angry at the whole situation was an understatement. He was tired of being dismissed. He was sure he could be a better father and husband to Bulma than Vegeta was. Hell, Vegeta wasn't even a husband he was a . . . well he didn't know what he was to Bulma but he was sure he could be better at it.

Lost in his own thoughts he almost flew past the tower. When they finally landed they were met by Yariobe, "Koren has been waiting for you. What's going on? Did Vegeta kill someone?" Yariobe lead them to Koren while giving a quick explanation. Koren shook his head as he checked on the beans, "They will be a day or two more yet." Yamcha decided right then and there, should Bulma survive this then he was going to do what it takes to win her back starting with this. Gohan and Yamcha said in unison, "We'll wait!"

Twelve grueling hours later Vegeta had not left Bulma's side. Dende was in and out performing his healing hands when he could. Mr. Popo brought food for Vegeta, which he declined at one point stating "I will eat when she does, now GET OUT!" The only person he permitted in the room after that was the small Namekian child. At present he had been in there an hour when he announced, "That's all I can do for her." Vegeta who had been leaning on the wall looking out the window with his arms folded in front of him walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Bulma expectantly. When her eyes did not open he looked her over. Her visible wounds were healed. Her color had returned. He picked up her hand, her skin was still chilled and her life force was still low. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, _He's lying! He's holding back! _Vegeta's thoughts brought him to anger and beyond. He powered up without meaning to as he grabbed Dende by the collar of his robes. "You lie! She is not healed!" Vegeta spat at him, "You will heal her or I will bow you and this entire mud ball of an excuse of a planet you call home to the next dimension!" Piccolo burst into the room and powered up to meet Vegeta threat.

"Put him down!" Piccolo demanded. Vegeta dropped Dende who didn't seem bothered by Vegeta's empty threats and left the room. Vegeta rounded a punch at Piccolo, "You DARE presume to tell me what to do!?" Piccolo took Vegeta's blind and emotional rage to his advantage dodging his blows and leading him away from the private chambers, into the open.

Miles away Gohan felt the waves of ki from the lookout and so did Yamcha. "Now what?" asked Yamcha. "I don't know. I'll be right back." He replied. Without another word Gohan phased out of view and phased back in to a fight between Vegeta and Piccolo. Piccolo was barely able to dodge Vegeta's attacks and he wasn't even powered half way up, yet. Piccolo was careful not to talk, afraid he would only cause the Saiyan to become more agitated. Vegeta was yelling and presumably cursing in his native tongue. Vegeta's power levels were continuing to climb. Piccolo understood the need for him to blow off steam and release the turmoil of emotions that were building. Unfortunately years of therapy would not teach this man a healthy way to _let it all out_, so here we are. Gohan powered all the way up and positioned himself to block Vegeta and before he knew what happened Vegeta kicked a solid wall.

When the dust settled Vegeta blinked in the realization his foot was caught and Gohan had the upper hand. _What the, when did the kid get here?_ Vegeta powered down and without skipping a beat asked "The beans?" and began walking back towards Bulma. Gohan followed suit and dropped his power level as well, "A day or two more." Krillen sensing the fight was over approached the others. Vegeta stiffened and returned to his vigil over Bulma. Gohan turned to his mentor, "What happened?" After catching his breath Piccolo replied "Dende did all he could and she is not awake. Vegeta thought perhaps Dende was holding out on him." Gohan was at a loss for what else to do so he returned to wait for the beans. Piccolo went off to clean up but did not venture far for fear Vegeta might be in need of some more _therapy_ and wanted to be there in case he was needed.

Krillen understood Vegeta more than he would have like and felt for the man. Then it struck him. He had a brilliant idea and he decided to risk his life by entering the same room as Vegeta at this moment. He knocked once lightly on the door and when no answer came he slowly opened the door to find Vegeta sitting on the bed just looking at Bulma. This was the first time he had seen Bulma since this whole thing began, not counting when she first arrived on the lookout cradled protectively by Vegeta.

He was dumbstruck by how pale she looked and even though she was breathing he couldn't sense her ki at all. "Speak or leave little monk, I have no patience for gawkers." Krillen was still holding the door knob like an anchor from Vegeta's wrath. "These things take time" Krillen offered meekly, "we don't even know what's going on with her at this point." Vegeta remained motionless waiting for the former monk to finish what he came here to say. "Her father has the machines, he can. . ." Krillen didn't have a chance to finish his thought. Vegeta stood up abruptly. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? Maybe he can do something the Namekian can't._ Without another word Vegeta carefully lifted Bulma's sleeping form from the bed and carried her making his way from the lookout. Krillen followed at a respectful distance. He prayed to Kami he was right. Once they reached the outside Vegeta began to levitate off the ground when he turned to Krillen and said "Have them bring the beans to her home." And in a flash Vegeta was gone. Krillen hadn't failed to notice Vegeta said _her home_. This disturbed the monk. Did Vegeta not think of this as _his home_? Perhaps the stress of potentially losing someone so close was too much for him. He may have been a mass murder, responsible for countless genocide, but had he ever lost someone he _care_ about? Krillen's mind was heavy with worries of what would happen if Bulma did not pull through all of this while made his way to Koren's Tower to tell his friends of the latest development.

The journey from the lookout to the Capsule Corporation Compound took longer than Vegeta ever remembered it being. He landed in the backyard, destroying several topiaries as he did. Dr. Briefs made his way from his private laboratory when he heard the crash. Vegeta stormed into the house and Dr. Brief's met him in the hall. Dr. Briefs was about to yell when he saw Vegeta's stoic face carrying his unconscious daughter. "Med Lab!" the doctor ordered and for once Vegeta didn't argue. Along the way he brought her father up to speed with everything he knew and had been done. When they entered the Med Lab several doctors, who had been on standby, came rushing in. Vegeta laid Bulma on the examination bed and stood frozen, waiting further orders. Dr. Briefs gingerly touched Vegeta's shoulder, "we need room to do our jobs" he said quietly. Vegeta knew where Bulma got her nerve from. He looked around and saw the doctors waiting to attend Bulma. Suddenly the room felt very small and he felt the overwhelming need to leave. As if he could read his mind her father walked to the door, "Maybe you should wait outside." Vegeta glanced around before snarling at the men and woman in the room, "She dies, you die!" No one questioned if he meant it or not.

Vegeta stood as still as a statue against the wall as he waited for some news from the doctors within. He heard the clink of metal here and there and some beeps but was otherwise in the dark as to what was going on. His mind was raging in itself. As long as he had orders to follow or a purpose he didn't have to think but now all he had to do was wait. And for two long hours he waited and waged war in his mind. Then the door to the Med Lab opened and a very tired Dr. Briefs appeared.

He gave Vegeta a faint smile, "She's going to pull through this. . ." his smiled faltered, "but I can't tell in what condition she will be when she comes to." Vegeta was once again seeing red and pushed himself from the wall. "What do you mean you don't know? She's going to be alright, she's not going to be alright. Make up your mind old man," Vegeta seethed. Dr. Briefs had reached his limit with him. He realized, even if Vegeta did not, that Vegeta was at his wits end for fear of Bulma's life. He knew he deeply cared for his daughter, but that's exactly the point. Vegeta failed to realize that while he was at the lookout watching over Bulma her Father was at home not knowing anything. Dr. Briefs lit a cigarette, his good nature spent, and inhaled deeply. Vegeta returned to his post on the wall as he awaits some explanation of what he meant.

After counting to ten Dr. Briefs began: "Her vital signs are within normal limits and she is breathing independently. Her echocardiogram is normal. X-Rays reveals some 32 break and or fractures in the early stages of healing, 3 of which were rather extensive and on her skull over the frontal lobe. Her brain waves are abnormal indicating a very deep sleep, but not quite coma. I do not know if the skull fractures over her left frontal lobe are affecting her brain patterns or because to the tissue swelling that is still present because of the crash. It will take time to sort this out. She has to heal. They have begun intravenous fluids, electrolytes, and antibiotics. She needs rest and so do you. You haven't slept in how long?"

Vegeta snorted, "I am a Saiyan warrior, and I can go several days before sleep affects me."

Dr. Briefs shrugged and put his cigarette out. "There is nothing more to do tonight. The doctors will be with her all night. You can go in if you want. I have to go explain all of this to Bunny. Perhaps you should check in on Trunks." The doctor turned and walked away.

Vegeta watched the doctor walk away. He couldn't deal with Trunks right now. Everything was overwhelming him. Before he realized it he found his hand on the door and he silently entered the room. The doctors in the room looked around nervously at each other. "Out!" he commanded. The doctors checked her vitals one last time and went into the adjoining room to monitor her from there. Vegeta pulled the chair up to the bed and sat. His mind reeled as he replayed the events of the last twenty-four hours in his mind. He picked up her limp hand and pushed his ki up her arm to her head. Nothing. He felt nothing. His heart sank. He listened instead to the even respirations from her frail form. Her pulse was strong. She was too strong for this.

Several hours later Dr. Briefs wandered his way back to the Med Lab to check on his only child. He didn't see Vegeta in the waiting room and assumed he was inside so he quietly opened the door. As he suspected he found Vegeta asleep in the chair next to the bed. He was still holding Bulma's hand.

4


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen – Chapter 6

Previously

Several hours later Dr. Briefs wandered his way back to the Med Lab to check on his only child. He didn't see Vegeta in the waiting room and assumed he was inside so he quietly opened the door. As he suspected he found Vegeta asleep in the chair next to the bed. He was still holding Bulma's hand.

The next thing Vegeta knew, someone unfamiliar was in the room. He flared his ki and was almost disappointed to find one of the doctors tending to Bulma. He stood and stretched his back. A meek appearing nurse entered the room and said something about a bath and changing some bandages, Vegeta only paid half attention to her. He took one last look at Bulma and was pleased with her coloring, her ki levels were beginning to return to normal, and one of the two of them was in sore need of a shower. He left the room and was pleased to see guards posted at her door. As he made his way down the halls to his own private chambers he noticed increased security outside as well. "Good," he said with a slight nod of his head, "the old fool is taking this seriously. He should." The fact that there had been an attempt on Bulma's life had rattled the good doctor. His mind froze when he thought what might have happened to her if Vegeta had not been around to track her down. That old boyfriend of hers would have been as useless as he himself would have been, paying the ransom and praying she would have been returned unharmed.

Vegeta finally let his shoulders down when he crossed the threshold to his private chambers and shut the door. He never bothered to lock it unless she was in here, no one dared enter his room. He lifted his shirt and sniffed it. Yup! He was the one in need of a shower. He stripped his clothes off and let them lay on the floor in a trail from the door to the shower. Once inside the shower his mind went a separate path from him. He pondered at what point did _The Woman _become My Woman. He knew he was always more protective of her than he should be, but she was the mother and caretaker of the heir to the throne of Vegetasai. That alone had earned his respect. Many women back home died bringing life to their offspring, but she owned it like a piece of fine jewelry and it looked good on her.

_What if she never wakes up? What will you do then?_ His mind had a way of screwing with him. His chest tightened at the thought. _Then there is the boy, you haven't dealt with that either._ Vegeta didn't want to think about these things. He was still unsure of these foreign emotions his woman put in his head and yet he was now trying to work out what to do if she didn't wake up. _Ýou could always leave like you always intended to. . . yes, that was an option. _With Goku and Bulma dead he wasn't sure he would want to stay on this planet anymore. Then there was his child. The old woman could raise him to a point Vegeta could take over then leave, minimizing his time here. He shook his head, this was all too much right now. One step at a time. His stomach growled and that was his cue of what the next step was.

Vegeta had not eaten in nearly two days and with everything else that had happened his mood was far beyond foul. As he entered the kitchen what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Bunny was cooking, this was no surprise, but based off the amount of food in the kitchen she had been since some time over night and had yet to stop. Trunks was sitting on the floor banking a wooden spoon on an upside down pot. Vegeta quickly walked over to Trunks and grabbed the spoon from him. That was at least one part of this entire chaotic mess he could fix. Trunks looked angrily up to see who took his banger when he saw it was none other than his father. He cocked his head to the side, "Da-Da," Vegeta froze. He had been planning on avoiding the boy until things sorted themselves out but now here he was staring down at the toddler. Trunks grabbed Vegeta's pant leg and used it to pull himself to a standing position, "Up. Up" the toddler commanded with his arms reaching up. Vegeta bent over and picked the child up by the straps of his coveralls. Trunks giggled, this was a great game.

On seeing this Bunny swept in and grabbed Trunks, "Not like that dear, like this" she said as she shoved Trunks closer to Vegeta until they were chest to chest and used Vegeta's right arm to cradle under Trunks' bottom to support his weight. He looked wide-eyes in disbelief at Bunny. That's when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the lines in her face. Today she looked more her age. He decided not to argue with the woman's crazy mother and get something to eat. He walked to the counter and grabbed a stack of pancakes and some syrup and returned to the table. He had almost forgotten he was carrying Trunks with him until Dr. Briefs walked into the room and chuckled, "That would be easier if you put him in his chair, my boy." Vegeta stopped for a moment and looked from his plate to his son and then to Dr. Briefs. Vegeta's brain was running on fumes and failed to connect the highchair into the equation.

Vegeta shrugged at the doctor as he sat Trunks directly on the table, "Don't move!" he commanded. Trunks sat quietly on the table as his eyes never left his fathers. Vegeta collected another plate with bacon, plates and forks. He then handed Dr. Briefs a plate and fork and sat an empty plate in front of Trunks. He sat down with the last plate and fork and began loading his plate up with pancakes and bacon. Trunks just watched him. Dr. Briefs was amused by the site of what appeared to be Vegeta attempting to tend his own son. Vegeta began to eat when he heard the clank of a fork on an empty plate and looked up. Trunks was still sitting on the table, waiting for his father to feed him, "Hnn." Vegeta said as he tossed the boy a pancake and two strips of bacon. Every time Trunks emptied his plate he would bang his fork on the plate with a clank and Vegeta would reload it.

It was a scene of domestic bliss and Dr. Briefs' heart sank wishing Bulma could see how much of a man and more importantly a father Vegeta was stepping up to be. Dr. Briefs felt his pager silently vibrate in his pocket and he silently excused himself from the table and rushed back to the medical lab to see what new development had occurred. He had instructed the doctors to page him in any change in Bulma's condition. He carefully opened the door to Bulma's room and his heart leaped in his throat. Bulma lay still in the bed, staring forward. She was awake!

One of the doctors rushed him, "Don't get your hopes too high yet." Dr. Brief's turned to him in confusion. "Her brain waves are still abnormal. She make be awake in that her eyes are open but she is not fully conscious," the doctor stated. Dr. Briefs' brows furrowed in frustration as we walked over to his daughter and pulled a chair close to the bed. He held his daughter's hand and squeezed it but it remained limp. He waves his hand in front of her eyes yet she did not see it. He stood and pulled a light from pocket and shone it in one eye and then the other, papillary responses were sluggish but present. He silently nodded his head. He pulled a needle from the table drawer out and went to the foot of the bed. He uncovered her feet and pricked her big toe, her foot jumped. He nodded his head again. He drew in a deep and thoughtful breath before turning to the doctor, "Repeat the EEG and perform another CT Scan of her brain, let's check on the swelling. We may be looking at extensive brain damage."

Down stairs Vegeta was clueless to these newest developments. Trunks had finished eating and was watching his father eat. When Vegeta finished he looked up at his son and looked at Bunny. Without having to be asked Bunny came up with a face cloth and cleaned up Trunks and sat him on the floor to go play. Vegeta stood from the table and carried his coffee with him, running into Dr. Briefs on his way out the door. Vegeta stopped for a moment and reviewed the catastrophic condition the kitchen was in. Dr. Briefs seemed to be doing the same as he retrieved his own coffee, "Everyone deals with stress in their own way," said Dr. Briefs. Vegeta realized that perhaps Bunny was in no condition to watch Trunks today and perhaps he was being selfish in expecting her to watch his son while her only child lay broken in the medical lab.

He turned around and fetched the boy by the straps of his coveralls again. Trunks really did like this game. It took a millisecond for the foulest odors Vegeta ever smelt in his like to hit his nostrils and cause him to almost lose his breakfast and he growled, "You will not cause me to lose another meal, brat." Vegeta looked around, lost for what to do. "I thought you learned to do this in the toilet!" Vegeta grumbled. He was certainly not changing him. He carried his son as far from him as he could manage back to the kitchen and handed him to Bunny who had stopped what she was doing when Vegeta entered the room. "The muffins have fifteen minutes before there done, no worries, I got it" she said as she took Trunks upstairs to be changed.

Bunny returned Trunks to Vegeta and hazily walked away. He was once again holding this child close to his own chest. On inspection this new outfit was lacking the necessary straps for Vegeta to carry him any other way. He smirked, she had done that on purpose and he promised to get even when this whole mess was over. He looked down at Trunks, "Let's go check on your lazy mother and see if she is ready to get up." He turned and carried Trunks up the hall in the direction of the med lab.

Dr. Briefs was back in the med lab reviewing Bulma's EEG as they were prepping her for the CT scan. He shook his head, "Not good at all" he said bleakly. He put the folder down and walked out to the balcony and lit a cigarette. He turned as he heard them bring Bulma back in and lock her bed in position. Moments later the door swung open in a grand fashion as Vegeta strode into the room and placed Trunks on the bed. "Ma-ma!" he cried out as he crawled up the bed. Dr. Briefs rushed back into the room, "I don't think that is a good idea Vegeta!"

Vegeta who had been leaning against the wall walked in closer. "I see no reason to keep the brat from his mother." He crossed his arms in front of his chest in defiance. "He won't hurt her." He added in an attempt to pacify the doctor. Dr. Briefs sat down defeated, Vegeta was going to push this and there was no changing his mind. Trunks sat on his mother's lap waiting for her to soothe him and when it did not come he began to cry. Dr. Briefs was about to pick up the boy but the look on Vegeta's face said otherwise. A few minutes passed and then Bulma's eyes opened, returning her stare at the wall in front of her.

Vegeta's eyes widened momentarily in shock and then he smirked. He dropped his arms to his sides, "It's about time you got up." There was no response. He leaned in closer and examined her features. Perhaps she was toying with him. "You're going to get fat laying around all day." Still nothing. Confused, he picked Trunks up and handed him to Dr. Briefs and walked away.

After fifteen minutes the CT scan results were back and Dr. Briefs walked the halls in search of Vegeta. First he found Bunny and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he handed her a sleepy Trunks. After a while he found Vegeta in the library looking for books and answers. He floated down from the higher shelves to the doctor and said only one word, "Why?" Dr. Brief's eyes turned downward, this was going to be a hard conversation. The entire house was turned upside down since Bulma's accident and everyone was coping in their own way. Everyone that is except for Vegeta who didn't seem to truly understand the full extent of Bulma's injuries.

Dr. Briefs walked over to a set of reading chairs and sat down. Vegeta understood the unspoken request and followed him to the chairs but refused to sit. Instead he positioned himself at the wall nearest the window and leaned against it, armed crossed in front as if to shield himself from the painful news he was about to hear. Dr. Briefs felt pity for the man, he was lost without Bulma. He knew Vegeta loved Bulma even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, even himself.

He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. He drew in a breath of thick smoke to calm his nerves before beginning. "Bulma is awake, but not awake. Her responses are purely autonomic and reflexive neural activity at this point." Vegeta seemed to turn more and more red with each passing word. _How can she be awake but not awake!_ Dr. Briefs put his hand up in a gesture to stop the interruption before it began. "Bulma's brain still has extensive edema or swelling if you will. It is inhibiting her brain's ability to function on higher levels like conscious thought. Her pupils respond to light and she withdraws from painful stimuli, which is good and indicates the possibility of her brain functions returning to normal as the swelling goes down. But if it takes too long for that to happen the swelling can destroy those parts of the brain responsible for higher brain functions. Her skull fractures are over the frontal lobes where these things take place in humans. The recoil from the accident may also be affecting her limbic system located on the underside of the brain responsible for speech. We will know more in a couple of days" He got up and grabbed a book from the shelf of human anatomy of the brain and neural functions and handed it to Vegeta, "Perhaps this will help" he said as he walked away hoping Vegeta understood half of what he was trying to tell him.

Unfortunately he did and he didn't. What he understood what was that if the brain swelling went away she would return to normal. _The Senzu Beans!_ _That would fix all of her physical injuries and she would be back to normal._ With that one thought to cling to Vegeta flew off out the open window and headed to Koren's Tower.

4


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen – Chapter 7

Previously

Unfortunately he did and he didn't. What he understood what was that if the brain swelling went away she would return to normal. _The Senzu Beans!_ _That would fix all of her physical injuries and she would be back to normal._ With that one thought to cling to Vegeta flew off out the open window and headed to Koren's Tower.

When Vegeta arrived at Koren's Tower he was not surprised Gohan was still there waiting. He was however annoyed to see Yamcha was still there. He walked up to Gohan, "What's taking so long?"

"Koren just went to check on them again, Vegeta, I'm sure it won't be long now." replied Gohan, placing himself between Vegeta and Yamcha. Gohan looked back when he saw movement. Yamcha couldn't possibly be stupid enough to provoke Vegeta at a time like this, could he?

Yamcha had stood and walked forward, hands clenched into fists at his side. Vegeta visibly stiffened, not that he was concerned for a fight, but he was doing his best to restrain himself. The Sensu beans were very important to him, now more than ever, and he didn't want to cause destruction here. Yamcha looked straight at Vegeta, "How is she?" Vegeta closed his eyes and was silently counting to ten, _How dare he speak to me at a time like this?!_ When Vegeta didn't answer him he got closer, "I asked you a question, are we really going to play these childish games now?"

Vegeta opened his eyes and set his heavy stare on Yamcha who shuddered inwardly. "I don't have time for you endless chatter, you worthless excuse of a human being." At that moment a nervous Koren appeared with a single Senzu bean in his hand. Vegeta's gaze softened for the briefest of moments and then returned to his stoic mask. Gohan had seen the mask slip, he was getting better at reading Vegeta, the man. Vegeta turned his attention to Koren. "This is the only bean ready" Koren explained. "Take it and take care not to lose it. It will be several more days for the rest of this crop to mature." Vegeta took the bean from Koren and turned to leave but before he did he looked back at Gohan and nodded his head. Then with a flash Vegeta was off.

"Well that's gratitude for you, didn't even say thank you or kiss my boot or anything!" spat Yamcha. Gohan looked at him with pity, "If you ever decide to truly see Vegeta as the man he is without your prejudice, you would have seen his way of saying thank you." Yamcha had enough of this whole situation and was tired of being cast aside and chided by a child. "I'm going home" Yamcha announce as he flew off in the direction of West City and his apartment. Gohan looked at Koren and shook his head and then headed home himself. Koren stood there as the two warriors who had been his company left in separate directions.

Vegeta flew faster than light back to Capsule Corp, back to Bulma. He didn't bother with human customs as he entered the window in her room, scaring the attending doctor half to death. Vegeta looked around the room and noticed that the doctor had a long tube inserted in Bulma's mouth and if the image on the monitor was correct, the tube went down her throat and into her stomach. "What do you think you are doing!?" Vegeta raged. The little doctor froze and spoke in a small shaky voice, "We are inserting a feeding tube. The IVs are not giving her enough nutrition to heal. She's too weak." The little doctor was cut off by Vegeta, "What gives you the right, I have not consented to any such tube!"

"Her father agreed" the little doctor tried to explain.

"Remove it at once or I swear by Kami I'll. . ." Vegeta didn't have to finish the threat. The little doctor removed the endoscopy tube from Bulma and the mouth piece. "Get out!" Vegeta commanded. The nervous doctor didn't argue and left immediately to the adjoining room where he could continue to monitor his patient.

Vegeta crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed. Bulma's eyes opened but still she did not see him. She did not acknowledge his presence. Vegeta brushed some stray hairs from her eyes and caressed her cheek. He looked down at the Senzu bean in his hand with hope. He brought it to her lips and put it in her mouth. She seemed to suck on the bean but not chew it. Fearing she would choke on the bean meant to save everything he used a spoon to fish the bean out of her mouth. He held it in a tissue wondering what to do, how to make her swallow the bean.

The door opened quietly and Vegeta turned his head slightly to allow his peripheral vision to pick up the old man entering the room. No doubt the scared little doctor in the next room had called him. "Did you get the Senzu bean?" Dr. Briefs asked with hope. Vegeta only nodded solemnly. "What's wrong then, give it to her." the doctor asked. Vegeta stood and turned to the doctor. He opened his hand to reveal the Senzu bean and offered it to the doctor saying, "I tried but she won't swallow it."

"That's why were inserting the feeding tube. It would go from here into her stomach." He said pointing to Bulma's stomach. "We could give her tube feeding and medicine this way." Vegeta tightened his grasp around the precious bean and began to growl. He didn't like the idea of some tube sticking out of Bulma and he knew how much she would hate the scar from such a thing. Dr. Briefs began to withdraw from the room, "She cannot last forever with IVs alone. She has to eat and drink or" Vegeta took a step forward glaring at the old man, "Out!" he said ominously. Dr. Briefs backed out of the room without another word. He knew Vegeta was as head strong as his daughter, that's what made them a good pair. Unfortunately that also meant that, for the time being, there was no changing his mind on this matter. He only hoped Vegeta would come to reason before Bulma deteriorated any worse.

Vegeta paced the room thinking. How could he get her to eat the bean? She did move the bean around in her mouth. Maybe if he mixed it with something soft. He walked across the room and opened the door he saw the little doctor go in, "Get me something soft and sweet for her to eat." The little doctor sat for a moment frozen in fear, "Now!" Vegeta barked. The little doctor scampered off. A few minutes later a nurse appeared. She was old but walked with confidence. She carried a small tray with water, vanilla pudding, straws, and a spoon. _The little doctor must have returned to hiding place_, Vegeta thought. He turned to tell the nurse to leave but before he could make his objections known she sat down on the opposite side of Bulma, "I am not here to interfere, but if she chokes I can use this to suction her to keep her from aspirating" she said as she held up a piece of thin plastic.

Vegeta hadn't thought of that. She was right, what if she did choke? He would let her stay. He crushed the bean into a small paper cup and added a spoon full of pudding. He mixed the two together. He looked at Bulma, her eyes were still open. He carefully put a small portion on the spoon and fed it to her. Her mouth remained open. He leaned in, "You have to eat this, Onna" he whispered and then added "I need you to eat this, please." His eyes widened as her mouth worked the confection and then she swallowed it. He slowly fed her the remaining portion. With every bite her ki was getting stronger and her color brighter. When she finished it he took a cup of water and brought the straw to her lips, dragging it along the bottom lip. She did not respond. He removed the straw and brought the cup to her lips and slowly poured a little in her mouth and she drank it. When she had finished the entire cup of water Vegeta sat them aside. "I will take my leave, you have everything under control" the nurse said as she left the room.

Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Bulma's Ki had returned to normal but she had not changed. Her eyes still did not see him. _Perhaps she is not fully healed. The old man said she would be back to normal once she was healed. _Vegeta thoughts ran wild. He took her hand in his and allowed a miniscule amount of ki to run from him into her. _Her injuries are all healed, I do not understand. Did he lie to me?_

Back down the hallway the nurse recanted to the doctor everything that had happened. "Thank you, Penny" Dr. Briefs said while nodding his head. Bunny sat in the chair next to him, "Is our baby girl going to be all better?" she asked. Dr. Briefs turned to her, "I don't know." He stood, "I'm going to check on her, I will meet you in our room, you need some rest too." Dr. Briefs headed back to the Med Lab and on entering Bulma's room he found a very enraged Saiyan waiting for him.

He approached carefully. Dr. Briefs realized Bulma's salvation lay in this very temperamental alien. "The nurse tells me you got her to eat and drink" he said trying to defuse the young man's anger. "She wouldn't do that for me or her mother. That's wonderful, my boy!" Vegeta stopped his pacing and turned to the doctor, "You lied! You said if I fixed her she would be back to normal. Well I fixed her and she is still this . . . this . . . this breathing manikin!" His words dripped with venom but the good doctor saw the pain and anguish in Vegeta's eyes. "We will do another CT scan immediately. We will see what's going on" the doctor offered in an attempt to pacify Vegeta.

Vegeta could hear his son crying from the lower levels, he could hear the beeping of the machines and the steady breaths coming from Bulma, he could hear what the doctor was telling him, but he couldn't process it all. He was overwhelmed and at a loss for what to do. He couldn't handle all of this. He needed to get away. So, Vegeta did what came naturally and turned to the open window and flew off.

Vegeta flew until the anger subsided. He found himself at a waterfall and landed at the base on some rocks. He paced back and forth, debating what to do now: _That's it. This is all I have left. The Woman is a lifeless shell. I can't raise the boy by myself but I can't stay here without her. I won't let that weakling raise my child, the heir to the throne. I should take the boy and leave. I won't stay and watch her live out her days as a breathing doll. Should I end her misery, my misery? _This line of thought was scaring even him. _The boy would never forgive me if I killed her like my father killed my mother. I won't do that to him. _

Vegeta collapsed in a wet thud. He crossed his legs and attempted to meditate_. Why did I let her effect me so. Even like this, the spell she cast over me has me in its clutches. She has made me weak with her poison she calls love. I am no longer the warrior I once was. I changed everything to be here with her. The universe has a sick sense of humor. Why test me so? I could be a king if I went back to collect the shattered pieces of the Cold Empire. The boy would be a weakness too. I could always come back for him later once my throne was secure. She stood by you even when no one else would_, his mind countered, _you forget your honor. _"Honor bound" Vegeta said out loud, not expecting a reply so when a gruff voice replied "Hmm, what's that about honor" Vegeta was startled. He opened his eyes to see the older Namekian sitting across from him.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"Searching for answers, the same as you." Piccolo replied. "I felt your ki spike and you fly in this direction. I came to see if you needed any help."

Vegeta stood and looked down at him, "I doubt you could be of any help to me." Piccolo stood up and brushed himself off. "Perhaps then a sparring partner" he said as he took a defensive stance, "but you will have to go easy on me I am not as strong as you are." Piccolo new Vegeta was in emotional turmoil and wanted to get him to vent in a healthy manner. Vegeta smirked. He knew the Namekian was stroking his ego but he would let it go, just this once.

The two sparred for an hour before Piccolo finally decided to poke at the heart of the matter. "I take it the Senzu Bean didn't work as planned." Vegeta saw red. Of course the Namekian had ulterior motives for the spar. He was sent here to baby sit him.

"Did Gohan send you? Afraid I would go on a killing spree was he? Vegeta accused as he punched to the left then the right, both times missing Piccolo's head. "You know you are no match for me" Vegeta taunted.

"No" panted Piccolo. "It's obvious you wouldn't be here fighting with yourself if it had. I figured fighting with someone who could answer you would be more productive." It was getting harder and harder to dodge Vegeta's punches. Vegeta was getting more and more mad. What had he meant, answer him? Was it because Bulma would not answer him? Vegeta phased out and back in fifty feet higher in the air.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta howled. Again he missed. Although to be quite honest he really didn't want to kill Piccolo, just hurt him really, really badly. Piccolo phased out and back in directly behind Vegeta grabbing him in a head lock. It didn't last long as Vegeta head butted him back and turned Super Saiyan.

"You're cheating, Vegeta" Piccolo mused. Vegeta was done playing with the Namekian as he countered another one of his moves. The next thing Piccolo knew he was flying towards the ground, hard and fast. He landed, creating a small crater when he did. He opened his eyes to feel Vegeta pulling him up the collar of his robes. "I don't need a baby sitter!" Vegeta spat as he dropped Piccolo to the ground. Piccolo sat up, he was going to feel this tomorrow.

He stood and brushed off the dust. He walked over to the tree Vegeta was leaning against and looked at him squarely. "Bulma has many friends among the Z Gang. We just want to know how she is fairing. No ulterior motives and nothing implied." Vegeta seemed to think about this for a moment. They were her friends. At least he could tolerate the Namekian. Hell, he stood his ground against cell and the androids. This had earned his respect. "She remains in what the doctors call a semi-vegetative state. She opens her eyes but does not respond. The Senzu Bean strengthened her, but that was all." Vegeta was staring off into the distance.

Piccolo was honestly surprised at the fact that Vegeta decided to share any details let alone that the Senzu Bean had failed. That was the reason he was out here letting out his frustrations. He remained silent, he did not want to cut Vegeta's communication off, it may never happen again. Vegeta glanced at him and then stared back off into the distance. The distance he noticed was towards Capsule Corp. During the entire battle Vegeta kept looking off in that direction. He had become acutely aware that Vegeta was monitoring Bulma, even from out here.

Vegeta was done with this conversation. There was nothing more to be said here. He would return to Capsule Corp to gather his things. He had made his decision. As much as it pained him to think this way he would not allow them to prolong her life in an artificial manner. He would stay until the end but then he would take his son and leave.

"So that's it? You're going to leave it at that?" Piccolo prodded. He had to be sure Vegeta was not going to do something everyone would regret. Vegeta stopped and turned, "What more is there to say?! You are like the rest of the humans around here. You all speak to much!" He felt his anger rising so he closed his eyes and an image of Bulma's face appeared before him. He tilted his head to the side for a moment for saying, "Her eyes are open but they do not see. I speak but she does not hear me." He opened his eyes and turned away.

"Perhaps you are speaking the wrong language" was all Piccolo could get out before Vegeta was gone. He was unsure if he even heard him or not. Hoping the immediate need to stay Vegeta's anger was done he headed back to the lookout.

5


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen – Chapter 8

Previously

"Perhaps you are speaking the wrong language" was all Piccolo could get out before Vegeta was gone. He was unsure if he even heard him or not. Hoping the immediate need to stay Vegeta's anger was done he headed back to the lookout.

Vegeta flew back in the direction of Capsule Corp when a familiar scent hit his nose that made his stop in his tracks and growl. _The man in the sweater and jeans from the mountain,_ Vegeta's mind conjured an image of his prey. Vegeta had set that smell to memory so he could track him down later once everything had calmed down. He was in West City. _Was he coming after Bulma? Doesn't matter, he won't see the light of day again when I am done with him_.

Vegeta flew silently in the shadows stalking his prey. Finally when he found him he was in a bar talking to a female who appeared nervous to be with him. Vegeta listened intently, "I thought you were going to get the money then kill her?" the little blonde woman accused as she looked around. "Calm down, Kate. She killed my man Brody and then there was an unforeseen complication. You didn't tell me that the father of her child was so attached. I thought they were not together anymore. It doesn't matter now anyway. She is as good as dead. We will let things die down and try for the boy instead."

_So, this was an inside job. The woman must work for the Briefs. _Vegeta started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. He fiddled in his pockets for the device The Woman had given him. He carefully removed it and found the camera and took a picture of the duo, the old man would want to know which one of his employees sold him out. Vegeta would let him deal with the female he would get some vengeance from that anyway. Vegeta watched them as they drank and schemed. She seemed to know a lot about the Briefs schedule and security codes.

_They are stupid if they think they can mess with My Woman and My Son and get away with it. No one messes with my family and lives to see the next day!_ Vegeta bided his time until he saw the man leave and he followed him out the door. The man reeked of alcohol. This would be too easy but Vegeta planned on making him suffer.

The man turned down an alley and Vegeta made his move and came up silent behind him and threw him against the wall, "Do you remember me?" Vegeta sneered, "Because I sure as hell remember you!" Kevin's glasses fell off when he hit the wall and it took him a moment to recognize the man that assaulted him. He reached for the gun in his pocket but Vegeta had already planned on that, "We won't be playing with any of your toys this time" he said as he grabbed the revolver and crushed it. Kevin's eyes widened in fear, "What kind of man can do that?" he muttered in disbelief.

Vegeta grabbed him by the neck and lifted him to his feet. "Did you honestly think you could touch the mate of the Prince of all Saiyans and not be punished? Do you know that touching the hem of the queen's dress without permission is punishable by death on my home planet?" Vegeta toyed with his prey. Kevin visibly paled and looked around. Vegeta grinned as he looked down on him, "No one is coming to help you." Vegeta chuckled mischievously as a small puddle formed underneath Kevin. "I think we will go somewhere a little more private, don't you? I do intend for this to be rather intimate."

Vegeta lifted off into the night sky carrying Kevin under his shoulders. He flew for twenty minutes or so until he came upon a deserted island. Kevin stopped crying about half way there. Vegeta could only tell he was still conscious by his ragged and uneven breaths. He dropped Kevin from twenty feet in the air and he rolled into a disheveled ball. Vegeta levitated in front of him, arms crossed at his chest as he stared at his prey. "Pathetic!" he said with a bored tone. Kevin tightened his body into a ball in an attempt to protect himself. Vegeta bent down and grabbed him by the back of his neck and jerked him up. "I could break your neck with the blink of an eye and sleep soundly tonight." Vegeta felt his heart beat faster. Yes, this is what he lived for, killing. He reached into that dark, calm place he reserved for times like this.

Kevin attempted to pull free from Vegeta's grasp but it was no use. He tried to flail his arms and feet in an attempt to strike his attacker and succeeded in kicking him in the shins. Now this did not hurt Vegeta but he found it amusing. "Oh, you would like to fight me. Alright then." Vegeta threw him to the ground and when Kevin turned to face his attacker he was met with a Vegeta's broad grin, revealing his superior canines. For the first time Kevin sized up Vegeta, he was the bigger man but Vegeta was more muscular. Kevin determined the only reason this other man had the advantage was he was taken by surprise. Now he had the advantage and remembered the blade tucked in his boot.

Vegeta stood, arms crossed, waiting for Kevin to make the first move. "Before I dispatch you to the next dimension I would like to know the name of the man who dared touch my mate." Kevin was taken aback by this strange formality. "My name is Kevin and it will be the last thing you hear!" Kevin in one swift moment grabbed the knife and lunged at Vegeta. He was sure he had him as he heard something snap and then there was excruciating pain. "Tsk. Tsk." Vegeta chided. "And here I thought we were going to be men about this." Kevin looked to see his fingers bent back in an unnatural alignment. Vegeta had broken them in one swift movement; his blade lay in the sand.

Vegeta let go of Kevin's hand and he pulled back. Cradling his hand he decided to change tactics and reason with the man in front of him. He was quickly coming to the conclusion he would not be able to outdo him physically. "Why do you care so much about that girl? Last I knew she wasn't married. There was no ring on her finger." The more Kevin rambled on the angrier Vegeta got. "I can pay you. How much do you want?"

Before Kevin knew what hit him the air was cut off from his lungs as Vegeta grabbed him around his throat. "Bulma is My Mate! Do you seriously think you can buy your life from me? I have destroyed entire planets for far less. Your life became forfeit the moment you targeted her!" Kevin's lungs burned with the need for oxygen. Vegeta threw him to the ground and crouched over him. "Now, I do believe I promised you to tear you limb from limb that day on the mountain? Or did I only promise myself? It doesn't matter; I am a man of my word after all." Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan. Kevin shook at the sight of him. "I wanted you to see exactly what you decided to enact the moment you touched her!"

Gohan had felt Vegeta power up several times and how erratic his ki had been and decided to investigate. Before he could reach his destination he was met by Piccolo. "No." Piccolo yelled at him. Gohan stopped and looked at him in confusion. "I have been monitoring his movements since we sparred earlier this afternoon. There is no need for you to intervene." Gohan turned in the direction he sensed Vegeta's power coming from. He was not alone but with a human and that human was injured. It didn't take long for Gohan to put one and one together.

"We can't let him kill him!" Gohan pleaded.

"It is his right to take revenge on the man who hurt his mate. We need to give him this Gohan." Piccolo explained. But Gohan still felt it was wrong and began to fly off in the direction of Vegeta. Piccolo picked up speed and _chop_, knocked out the unsuspecting Gohan. "You will understand one day my young friend" promised Piccolo as he took the unconscious Gohan home. Once there he left him in his bed and returned to monitor Vegeta's game of cat and mouse to make sure it didn't get too far out of hand.

Vegeta powered down. It was an unnecessary show of power and would draw unwanted attention. He walked up to Kevin who now stood defiantly against Vegeta. He knew he could not win this fight but he could inflict the shadow of doubt on Vegeta's mind. "She cried and begged for mercy, I thought you should know that. Well, that is until my buddy Brody took her and made her cry out in pain." Vegeta lunged and kicked firmly as he broke Kevin's left leg. Kevin fell backward. His mind had barely registered the pain of the left leg when Vegeta walked up and stepped on the right, breaking that one too.

Kevin was barely conscious when Vegeta crept up and whispered into his ear, "No, no my friend. You will not slip into the abyss of unconsciousness. That is too good for you. Before this night is done, I promise you, you will beg and cry for mercy from me." Vegeta paused as he grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the water's edge. He put his head under the water and just when Kevin thought he could not hold his breath any longer Vegeta pulled him out. "Mercy will not come for you this night!"

Kevin looked up to see Vegeta smiling down on him. For Kami's sake, he was truly enjoying tormenting him. Kevin didn't have long to catch his breath as Vegeta reached down and grabbed Kevin's right arm and twisted it back, applying pressure to the middle of his upper arm until there was a _snap!_ It too was now broken. His left arm was next. Vegeta's eyes glimmered with satisfaction at the sound. Between the pain and adrenaline Kevin was speechless and begging silently for death. He gasped when a punch landed in his gut. "Did you know I was a master of interrogation and torture?" Vegeta was once again toying with him. "I guess you figured that out?"

Kevin croaked in an attempt to speak. It was becoming very hard to breath. His mouth had a metallic taste to it that had to be blood. He tried to take stock of his injuries: both legs and arms busted and there must be internal injuries. He tried to think of a way out of this. The pain was unbearable and clouded his mind. Vegeta bent down over him, "Where you trying to say something? Ask for something perhaps? Did you have any family I should notify of your overdue death? No?" Vegeta mocked him. Again he tried to speak, "Mercy" he choked out. Vegeta grabbed him by the throat and flew into the air above the ocean.

Vegeta held him close to his face so he could look into his eyes. "There are many who call me Vegeta, the dark prince. They would tell you that I am without compassion." A tear slid from Kevin's eye as his lungs spasm from lack of oxygen. "I would tell you they are right!" Vegeta boasted as he watched his prey's eyes close for the last time. Feeling avenged Vegeta dropped the lifeless corpse into the ocean. He flew to the water's edge and cleaned up. He looked up to see Piccolo standing there. "I was afraid for a moment you would intervene." Vegeta stated as he washed the blood from his hands.

"It was not my place. I don't deny your right to take revenge for what he did. Although I think it best we do not discuss just how far this went with anyone else," Piccolo offered. "Others may not be as understanding."

Vegeta stood and looked at him for a moment and then laughed. "We will tell them you stopped me from killing him and you took him to a hospital. After that we don't know what happened to him. Ok?" Piccolo nodded his head. That would be best.

4


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen – Chapter 9

Previously

Vegeta stood and looked at him for a moment and then laughed. "We will tell them you stopped me from killing him and you took him to a hospital. After that we don't know what happened to him. Ok?" Piccolo nodded his head. That would be best.

Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp with a new found sense of peace and a new understanding of what needed to be done. When he arrived at the compound he went straight to his own room and opened the closet. Empty. He went to the dresser and found the same thing. He walked into the bathroom and verified the same. He smiled to himself. _At what point did I no longer keep a separate room, a separate identity from her?_ He shook his head and made his way back to _their_ private suite. He was stopped in the hallway by Bulma's father.

"You cannot keep running out on her like this. If she will not eat or drink for us and will for you, you will have to be here to care for her or I will have no choice but to insert that tube you are so much against." Dr. Brief's was angry. Vegeta wanted to make all the decisions and be in control but would not commit to staying put. He seemed to forget that this was their child lying in that bed. Yes, they were overly grateful Vegeta had found her but he had to at least acknowledge their grief in this whole situation.

Vegeta didn't know what to say. He didn't think she would want this tube the doctor spoke of. The old man started walking towards the library, so Vegeta followed. When they entered Dr. Briefs turned on the light and noticed the blood on Vegeta's clothes. "You've been busy." Dr. Briefs was concerned. Vegeta remember the device in his pocket and he fished it out. "Here" he said as he offered it to the old man. "Your cell phone, why?" he questioned.

Vegeta explained how he followed the scent of Bulma's attackers and what he found. Dr. Briefs flipped open the phone and found the picture Vegeta was referring to. "We will have Human Resources find this woman and we will prosecute her accordingly." Dr. Briefs was very upset, to say the least, when he found out it was one of his own employees involved in the kidnapping plot and that they were now looking at kidnapping his grandson. Vegeta had inadvertently recorded part of the conversation and that would be enough to convict her. "And what about this man, do we know who he is?" he asked.

Vegeta motioned to his clothes, "The authorities will not find him, I promise you that." Dr. Briefs nodded in agreement. He did not condone violence but would make an exception in this matter.

Dr. Briefs lit a cigarette and after taking a drag he turned to Vegeta. "The CT scan showed her brain swelling is gone and there appears to be no permanent brain damage." His face fell. "We do not know why she will not wake up. We are unsure of what to do next."

Vegeta walked to the window. He would miss this place. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He had made peace with his decision, no sense delaying telling her parents what he intended to do. "I will stay here until . . . well, unit things finalized. Then I will take my son and leave. Reclaim the empire."

Dr. Briefs for the first time in his life saw red. Vegeta was talking about Bulma dying and then taking his only grandchild away from him. This ungrateful bastard! He had opened his home and his heart to this man who only knew how to mistreat everyone and run out on them. He would be damned if he let him take his grandson from him after all of this. He knew Vegeta showed a softer side to his daughter and that he probably did love her but right now that didn't matter he walked up to Vegeta and slapped him across his face.

"You can kill me with the tip of a finger. I get that, I really do. But someone has to smack some sense into that thick skull of yours! Either you step up as her husband or step aside." With his ultimatum delivered the doctor turned and left Vegeta to mull over his words.

Did her family really view him as her husband? They never made any vows to each other. _It was more of an understanding. _Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. Did the old man really dare to strike me and did I really permit it. He thought about what he said, she would only eat for him. The logical conclusion was if he didn't attempt to care for her then he might as well kill her himself. He would have to try.

He returned to their private suite and entered the entertaining area. _This place is a mess_, he thought_. _He made his way to their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed for a while, contemplating the doctor's words until his senses picked up a ping. He walked to the Nursery to see Trunks groggily waking up. It dawned on Vegeta he had been out all night. He smirked, no _he_ did not live to see the sight of a new day. But today was a new day. Trunks climbed out of his toddler bed and walked over to his father. Vegeta picked him and walked to the bathroom. He set his son down, "You know what you need to do" he gently urged. He crossed back through the main room and into the room that he and Bulma shared as he pulled out a clean set of clothes for himself. He returned to check on Trunks, "wash your hands" he reminded him.

After the toddler washed his hands Vegeta led him back to his room and after rummaging through some drawers pulled out a set of clean clothes and laid them on the bed. "Get dressed and then play in here. I am getting a shower." Vegeta turned to leave. Trunks rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at his father, "Mama?" Vegeta stopped and turned, crouching down to be at eye level with his son he said "everything is going to be alright." Trunks smiled and Vegeta left to get his shower. Once he was clean and dressed he went to gather Trunks and headed down to breakfast.

He entered the kitchen and was surprised to see the good doctor sitting at the table reading his paper and Bunny cooking as usual. He placed Trunks in the high chair before taking his seat. Vegeta took a sip from his coffee before clearing his throat. Dr. Briefs sat the paper down and looked at him. He was still angry from their encounter earlier that morning.

Vegeta's face remained a blank slate, letting no emotion slip. "I want Bulma moved to her own room. I plan on tending to her there."

Dr. Briefs smiled. "She will need a nurse."

"She can stay in my old room. I see no use for it anymore. The suite will need to be cleaned before we move her." Bunny placed some plated full of food on the table, "I will see to it." Vegeta and Dr. Briefs both nodded in agreement.

Vegeta ate a single plate and got up from the table, left his dishes in the sink, and began looking through the cabinets. "What are you looking for, my dear?" Bunny chimed in. "Something soft for her to eat." Vegeta replied without looking back. "I know just the thing." Bunny went to the lower cabinet and pulled out some baby food. "We thought Trunks would need this longer than he did so we stocked up." Vegeta took the contained and turned it over in his hands, "This will work" he muttered before gathering a few and heading to the Med Lab.

When he arrived there he was surprised to see Bulma sitting up in the bed. The old nurse was there and smiled at him, "Good Morning, Sir". Vegeta liked this woman, "Hnn" was the only response he gave. She turned and was about to exit the room when Vegeta turned to her and said "Go see Dr. Briefs." The woman nodded her head once and she did as she was told. Vegeta really liked this woman. He opened the door to the adjacent room and to his displeasure the little doctor was in there. "Out!" Vegeta demanded. The scared little doctor exited the room as well. Finally alone with her he sat next to her on the bed.

"Alright Onna, time to eat. If this tastes as bad as it smells, well that will be unfortunate. It will have to do until you wake up better." He opened the first jar and tentatively put some on the spoon and in Bulma's mouth. Without any urging she ate it. The processed repeated it's self until three jars were gone. He proceeded with some water. When she finished that too he was pleased with himself. Vegeta tried to recall how much she ate in one sitting. Where the three jars enough? He wondered.

The door creaked open and in walked Bunny holding Trunks. "He was asking for his daddy" she said as she sat him on the floor and Trunks toddled over to where Vegeta was sitting, "Up?" he asked. Vegeta bent down and picked him up and sat him on the bed with a warning, "Remember to be gentle and not hurt mommy." Trunks face became serious as he recalled the lesson then said, "I promise" before crawling up the bed to sit on his mother's lap. She continued to stare forward but Trunks didn't seem to mind as he laid his head against her chest. Bunny looked at the empty jars and sniffled. Vegeta had replaced her and her husband. She walked up to her daughter, tears streaming down her face. She kissed the top of Bulma's head, "Mama loves you, baby" and turned to leave only to be stopped by Vegeta. "We should not mourn the living" he said plainly, his face in its stoic mask as ever. Bunny shook her head in agreement before fleeing the room.

Trunks laid against his mother for a while and Vegeta realized the boy had fallen asleep that way. He hadn't realized the toll this had taken on everyone from Bunny to Trunks. Before he could contemplate further the old man walked in. "Well Vegeta, my boy, I am proud to see this turn around in you. Bunny told me what you said." He stopped when he got no response from Vegeta. He walked around to the head of the bed and noticed Trunks was asleep. "The boy needs his mother." Vegeta could only nod in agreement. Dr. Briefs handed him a cup of coffee and sat down. "I have a neurologist coming this morning to take a look at Bulma. He's the best in the country. Perhaps he can offer some insight on what to do next" he said as he sipped his coffee. "Oh, I hired the nurse you sent to me. She went to get her things to move in to your old room. I assume that's why you sent her to me?"

Vegeta stood and gathered the empty jars. "She has well placed confidence in her skills and she knows her place." Vegeta threw the jars out and sat in the adjoining chair, sipping his own coffee he added, "she ate three jars. I wasn't sure how much to feed her." Dr. Briefs took another sip of coffee as he pondered the idea. "Our stomachs are about the size of our fists so, yeah three jars is a good start".

Vegeta stayed with her until the neurologist arrived. Dr. Briefs has sent the little doctor home. There wasn't anything else he could do for Bulma. The neurologist reviewed her records and all of the recordings of her brain waves. Vegeta made himself busy walking around their suite making sure everything was in order with his little shadow flat on his heels. An hour and a half later Dr. Briefs came to him and knocked on the door. When Vegeta opened it he noted his features seemed lighter than they had since this whole thing began. He stepped aside and let the old man in. Dr. Briefs looked around for a moment before setting himself on the couch. Trunks sat on the floor playing with a truck.

"The nurse's name is Penny, I thought you should know" he began. Vegeta stood motionless, waiting patiently. He knew the old man did not come here simply to tell him the nurse's name. "The neurologist was baffled." Vegeta's shoulder dropped. "He could find no reason for Bulma not to be awake. He said her brain waves are too low. Only twice did they rise to near normal levels." He grabbed several papers from his pocket and unrolling them handed them to Vegeta." Vegeta looked at the papers. At first they were barely waves on the paper. As he looked further there was a set circled in red that looked more like a spiked mountain range. They continued for a few lines then returned to waves. The waves grew but did not spike again until the last sheet. He handed them back to the doctor, "I don't know how to read these."

The doctor took the papers and rolled them up, returning them to his pockets. "According to the footage in her room they were both times you were talking to her!" _So she does hear me_, Vegeta's thoughts whirled. The doctor continued on, he had to be certain Vegeta understood what he was telling him. "You see, she didn't do this for me or her mother, only you. You can reach her. The neurologist said that when the mind goes through something horrible and cannot cope, a person can withdraw into the confines of her mind."

"_She cried and begged for mercy, I thought you should know that."_ Kevin's words echoed in his head. Vegeta scowled at the memory. "I killed him too quickly" Vegeta whispered. The good doctor did not want to know any details and left it alone. Dr. Briefs stood and walked towards the door. "Oh, Bunny is going to come get Trunks and take him outside to play. The nurse will need your assistance in relocating Bulma." With nothing more need being said the old man left Vegeta to his thoughts. His mind conjured horrible things that the two men could have done to Bulma that made her like this. He was pulled from his thoughts as Bunny arrived to take Trunks and Vegeta headed, one last time, to the Med Lab to retrieve Bulma.

4


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen – Chapter 10

When Vegeta finally entered the Med Lab he found the nurse standing close to Bulma as she sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling over. He said nothing but bent over and was about to scoop her up in his arms so he could carry her when he heard a decisive, "no" from the nurse. Vegeta stopped and looked at her, "Excuse me?! You forget your place!" The woman kept a tentative hand on Bulma's shoulder as she looked at Vegeta, "No, you forget you hired me because I know what I am talking about." She turned her attention to Bulma. "She sits here under her own power. She can walk to her own room. It would be good for her to move her muscles. If she lies in bed for too long they will atrophy and she will not be able to walk at all when she wakes up." Vegeta thought about it for a moment and agreed if he could get her to walk it would be a good idea, but how. He would not plead with Bulma in front of the nurse. He looked from Bulma to the nurse and back again. Penny took the hint and headed for the door, "A gentle tug and a kind word from you should be all it takes." Vegeta waited a moment longer as he used his Ki to trace the nurse to her room.

He stood in front of Bulma and his eyes softened as he looked into her unseeing eyes. "Your father says you can hear me." When no response came his heart sank. He went to her side and gently urged her to stand, "You will get fat lying around all day, Onna! Time to get up!" He was shocked when she stood as commanded by his touch. She wobbled for a moment but then stood still, waiting for the next input to tell her what to do next he realized. He held her hand and urged her gently towards the door. They made their way to the elevator but when it began to move Bulma lost her balance, fearful she would fall, he picked her up and carried her the remainder of the way.

When they entered their suite he was surprised again to find the nurse tending to his son. She stopped and looked at him. "I thought we were in agreement that walking was good for her?" she questioned him. Vegeta sat Bulma down in a chair near the balcony to get some sun before turning to face Penny, "She nearly fell in the elevator. I will not have her injuring herself further." Penny nodded her head. Dr. Briefs had warned her of his temper and was surprised he was being as hospitable as he was. This was a heavy ordeal for all concerned.

Vegeta returned his attention to Bulma. He placed his hand on her shoulder. _Is she too cool? Should I cover her? _He walked to the couch and grabbed a small throw blanket and laid it across Bulma's lap _just in case._ He walked to the kitchenette and poured himself a cup of coffee. Today was going to be a long day and sleep was difficult these past days, especially since his nightmares returned. He leaned against the counter keeping a watchful eye over Bulma.

Penny decided now would be a good time to set some ground rules. She kept her distance but maintained eye contact. "I am here to make this as least stressful as possible." The sudden change from silence to conversation startled Vegeta from his thoughts, "You have no idea." She shook off his insult and pressed on. "I am here to tend to her needs and that of your toddler. One alone can be too much. I will do my best not to interfere with your household unless it is on their best interest." He continued to look at her in disbelief, _who did she think she was?_ "I do not presume to tell you what to do or how to do it. I will do my best to, how did you put it earlier, remember my place." She grinned at him. She was trying to pick at him. Inwardly he was grateful she had a sense of humor. Outwardly he revealed nothing.

He sat down his mug. "You will only enter these chambers when I permit" he began. "All meals will be served here," he motioned to the table, "unless his grandparents fetch him. I will eat here with her". He walked around the room giving instruction to this and that. She quickly realized that he treated her like a servant. She would take up his demeanor with Dr. Briefs later. Having had enough of being belittled she walked away, Vegeta in mid sentence, to attend Bulma.

She walked in front of her and removed the blanket, "Come on now, dear." She said as she urged Bulma to stand. Vegeta was angry she had dismissed him and became even angrier when he saw her remove the blanket. "What do you think you are doing?" Penny had reached her limit with him talking down on her as she turned to face him, her face flush with anger. "I'm doing my job and taking her to use the bathroom, unless you would rather do it yourself." Vegeta heard a crash come from Trunk's room and began to walk away, "Do what you will" he said exasperated.

Every two hours the same routine persisted. Feed the woman and take her to the bathroom. It seemed the only time the nurse left him alone with Bulma was at his mealtimes, but even then Trunks was running around stopping only to grab something off his plate and continue to run. Bunny and the old man came to visit only once and Bunny took Trunks downstairs for dinner. Finally Vegeta was alone with Bulma. "You have to get better soon, Onna! I don't know how much longer I can contain myself against this insanity" he said playfully as he returned the spoon to her mouth. He cocked his head to the side and studied her features, did he just see that right. He decided to check his theory. "Trunks broke another truck today, he tried to climb the ladder on the back of the fire truck." There is was again. Her eyes flicked in his direction when he talked. This was the first time her eyes made any attempt at movement and was promising. He tried his best to continue the idle conversation for the rest of the meal. Penny approached the door to the apartment but hesitated when she heard Vegeta talking, recanting his day to Bulma. He turned and left. He would call if she was needed.

Bed time came with its own set of complications. The nurse returned and bathed Trunks and put him to bed. Bulma was similar. She now lay, resting in the middle of their bed as Vegeta sat on the balcony. The nurse had retired to her own room reminding him, "Do not hesitate to send for me if you need me." Now he was alone. He had thought that was all he wanted all day long, but now that it was here he was unsure of himself. He sat on the balcony guarding against unseen enemies. Then a knock came at the door. He looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. He pulsed his ki and determined her father stood outside the door.

He crossed the room and let the old man in. He had an envelope in his hands. Vegeta returned to his post on the balcony and Dr. Briefs followed and sat opposite him. "I got this earlier this evening but wanted to wait until Bunny was asleep before I shared it with you." Dr. Briefs fumbled in his pocket for his cigarettes. Vegeta took the envelope saying, "Not here old man. You can wait." Dr. Briefs returned the cigarettes to his pocket. "The woman you identified was a secretary at Capsule Corp. She worked under Bulma's personal assistant. She helped make the arrangements for Bulma to go the conference. She knew everything, from what car she would take to what route was planned."

Vegeta's face contorted with rage. He knew the blonde had betrayed the family, but the fact that she had been so closely involved in the planning of the kidnapping left his soul on fire. She was ultimately responsible for all that had happened to the heiress. Dr. Brief's cleared his throat. "I will be returning to work to make my presence known before the stockholders as this all hits the news." Vegeta turned to him, "And the blonde?" Dr. Briefs stood and turned towards the hall, "She has been arrested and I will set my lawyers' full attention to the matter. I will have security reevaluate all current employees at Capsule Corporation, I must be able to trust the loyalty of all who work for me." He crossed the living quarters followed by Vegeta. Vegeta returned the envelope to him and noticed a look of satisfaction in the doctor's eyes. He was going to make sure the blonde paid for what she did. He would have his vengeance his way. He opened the door to leave and added, "We will have to keep an eye out for fence jumpers and cameras." Having said his piece he went on his way.

Vegeta returned to the balcony and noticed security on the premises was still elevated. He grinned. "Kami help any who disturb My Mate" he whispered his ominous warning to the dark. He returned inside making sure the doors to the balcony were locked, draped pulled. He went through the entire apartment making sure the same was true for Trunks' room and every other room. He would have to make sure to tell Penny to keep the drapes drawn as to not attract unwanted attention.

He went to his room and retrieved his sleeping attire. He changed in the bathroom. Somehow it seemed disrespectful to change in her presence. Matter of fact, he was unable to bring himself to sleep in the same bed as her, not like this. He took a pillow and blanket and took up a watchful post on the living room sofa.

Sleep came with difficulty. The nightmares did not. Always they were the same, Bulma's bruise and battered body lying before him in the snow and he is not able to help her. He woke with a startle to Trunks climbing up in the coach with him. "You can't sleep either?" he asked him. Trunks rubbed his eyes and shook his head no. Vegeta had reservations about the boy sleeping with him. He was concerned he might hurt him in the middle of a nightmare. Then, he had an idea. "Come on then" he said as he lifted his son to him, holding the way Bunny had shown him. Vegeta inhaled the familiar scent of his son and relaxed a bit, embracing him slightly he carried him to his mother. Trunks' eyes widened, "Can I?" Vegeta sat him down and pulled down the cover to allow him to snuggle against his mother. The child seemed to purr in contentment and Vegeta's heart broke just a little more. He turned to leave and was stopped in his tracks by the slightest "Mmm" that escaped Bulma's lips. Vegeta smiled to himself as he left the door open and returned to his station on the couch.

And so it became the new routine over the next week or so. He found a way to find time to work in minor training with Trunks and himself in the short intervals between Bulma's feedings. Until one day several of the Z Gang stopped by to try and see Bulma. They wanted to check on Bulma but also on Vegeta. He had been very quiet and kept his Ki in check. Even the paparazzi hadn't been able to snap a picture except of the veiled room of Bulma. Vegeta of course refused all, save one. He allowed Chichi audience with his queen in her weakened state. Bunny played hostess to the rest while they wait down stairs. Vegeta was uncertain and untrusting of her reaction to seeing Bulma and left Trunks with his grandmother and to play with his friend, Goten.

Vegeta silently led her to their apartment and opened the door. Penny looked up from her paper and offered a weak smile. There sat Bulma, pale and thin. Chichi froze in the living room and watched as Vegeta went to the refrigerator and retrieved a small can, opened it and poured it into a cup. He crossed the room and knelt next to Bulma and brought the cup to her lips and watched her drink. Penny went to Chichi, "It's ok, you can come in." Chichi absentmindedly walked closer to Bulma. She had never seen her so thin. Come to think of it, Vegeta looked smaller. Her heart filled with sadness. This was really taking a toll on him. There was no doubt his feelings for Bulma, regardless of the gruff and rough exterior, there was more to this man than what met the eyes. Penny left the room, Vegeta didn't like to be watched when he took care of Bulma.

Chichi felt honored that Vegeta allowed her a glimpse of his real self. When Bulma had finished the drink Vegeta sat the remainder on the table as he went to fetch something for Bulma to eat. He sat with his back to Chichi as he began to feed her. When Chichi finally found her voice she offered, "Here, let me help. No offense, but you could use some sleep given the circles under your eyes." Vegeta stiffened, he hadn't realized he had let the mask slip. He paused only a moment, "She still will only eat for me." That's when Chichi noticed Bulma's eyes shift in the direction of Vegeta.

Chichi sat quietly observing the encounter. When Vegeta finished he wiped Bulma's mouth and offered her more of her drink, but she would not open her lips. Without thinking about it Vegeta let a slight sigh escape him in defeat. They were all aware of Bulma's weight loss and were attempting to supplement her diet but Bulma didn't take it well. He cleared the dishes to the kitchenette. Chichi watched as Bulma's eyes followed Vegeta through the room. "She knows your there."

Vegeta turned, "What?" Chichi stood, "Her eyes follow room throughout the room." Vegeta stepped closer, had he missed this. He watched carefully as he walked about, she was right. A smile attempted to form on his face, but all he would permit was a smirk. Chichi picked up the baby food jar on the table and turned it in her hands. "How many does she eat of these?" Confused momentarily by the change in direction of the conversation Vegeta replied before he could filter his statements. "Three jars every two to three hours while awake. Then of course there are these supplements the nurse brought, but she doesn't seem to like them." Vegeta handed the can of supplement to Chichi as he eyes her suspiciously. "You should try graduating her diet to something with more sustenance. There are not enough calories here." Vegeta seemed to contemplate her words. She walked up to Bulma and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, "Get better soon Bulma. We all miss you." Chichi headed for the door to see herself out.

Vegeta picked up the phone and dialed the old man and told him of the change. Dr. Briefs told Vegeta not to get his hopes up it may only be a reflexive response to movement. Vegeta showered and then instructed Penny to bring two regular dinner trays this evening. Bunny again picked up Trunks to spend time with his grandparents for supper. Penny did not question him and did as he asked and turned to leave. "No. Stay. In case this goes wrong." He took one plate to the counter and chopped up the softer foods. The meat was a little tougher and posed a greater threat of choking her and so he fumbled in the cabinets until he found the blender. Once he blended this chicken down to a step above pureed he returned to Bulma at the table. He carefully took a small amount of the soft vegetable he had cut and placed them in her mouth. Bulma's tongue began to move and then her teeth. She was attempting to chew the food. Vegeta smirked, perhaps they could safely upgrade her diet. Penny sat in amazement that he had come to the conclusion to add calories in this manner. It was perfect. When dinner was finished Vegeta looked around and smirked. She had eaten everything including the cake. As Penny collected the dishes to return them to the main kitchen and fetch Trunks Vegeta stopped her. "You will explain how this was done to her mother so she may repeat the process." She nodded her head in agreement and left. She had learned after the first few days it was best to try not to talk to the man, things were smoother that way.

Vegeta looked upon his mate. She was indeed pale. He encouraged her to stand as he walked with her to the balcony. She could use some light and exercise. He pulled her in close and levitated easily off the balcony to the gardens below. Tonight he would take her for a walk in the gardens. As they walked her eyes never left his.

5


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen – Chapter 11

The next day Bulma ate a reasonable breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Her color seemed better. If she kept this up she would indeed gain weight. Penny came and bathed Trunks and put him too bed. Once Bulma was showered and in bed Penny took her leave for the night. Vegeta sat up a while reading. He got up to fetch himself a snack and out of habit pulsed his ki to check the whereabouts of the compound. He was amused to find Bulma's ki slightly elevated, indicating she was still awake in her room. He walked in to find her blues eyes looking at him. He sat on the edge of the bed as her eyes followed him. "You should be resting, Onna" he said with a smirk. "Shall I turn the television on for you?" he questioned as he reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. As expected no answer came in words but her eyes remained wide open, staring at him. "No?" He turned the offensive box off. He left and returned with his book, turned on a lamp, and pulled a chair close to the bed. "You always did stay up too late" he playfully chided. He sat down and began to read aloud. The book was in native tongue, but he doubted it mattered what he said, as long as he was talking. A short while later Trunks crawled in the bed with his mother and fifteen minutes after that both were sound asleep. Vegeta carefully returned Trunks to his own bed and made his way back to the sofa.

And so a new routine was formed. Vegeta was able to train longer periods as Bulma required a little less care since she began eating regular food again. Her weight was returning to normal. One afternoon a couple of days later Trunks was running around giggling as Vegeta came in for lunch. Penny was fixing some plates at the table. Everything seemed normal. Penny left to take her lunch break, leaving the three alone once again. Vegeta went to the refridgerator to get a bottle of water and watched Trunks as he would run, stop, giggle and keep running. "What are you doing, boy!" Trunks stopped only a moment to glance at his father before he giggled and ran again, "Playing with mama!" he announced. Vegeta paled visibly as if he had seen a ghost.

His heart sank into his feet as he walked up to the child and knelt down, "Mama can't play with you right now" he started to explain but Trunks pulled away. "Yes she can!" stomping his foot for emphasis before returning his gaze at his mother, "she plays with her eyes!" Vegeta looked up and "Oh Kami" he sputtered as he fell onto his rear. Bulma's eyes were indeed following Trunks around the room. She was watching him. Trunks ran over to him, his chest heaving with the effort of running, "See Papa, I told you!" Vegeta shook his head and stood, "I stand corrected" he finally said with a smile. "Come, it is time to eat" Vegeta called from the table motioning Trunks to sit down. He fetched Bulma and the three sat at the table. Trunks couldn't sit still. He swayed side to side in his chair as he watched his mother's eyes follow him.

Vegeta had been lenient on the child and had not made him sit properly at the table. He reserved that for when he was with his grandparents, he hadn't seen any reason for it at this table. However tonight it posed a problem as Bulma would watch him and not eat. "Trunks! Enough! Eat your lunch!" Vegeta barked at him with frustration. Bulma was finally improving and he would not have it spoiled. He grabbed Bulma's chin lightly and turned her to face him, "You too."

Several days passed and Bulma seemed to "watch" the two men in her life. Her color and weight back to where they belonged. Still she made no attempts to feed herself. Her eyes, ever watchful, remained without expression. Not since that night several weeks ago had she even made a noise. Vegeta tried to remain hopeful. She was making improvements and was quite the lifeless doll she had been when she awoke from her coma.

The neurologist made follow-up visits and new EEGs were done. He _said _that Bulma had made no improvements. That her eyes may eventually follow everyone in the room and even turn her head in the direction of noise and movement, but these were _merely_ reflexes the doctor would state. On his last visit he ensured Dr. Briefs that Bulma remained in a persistent vegetative state and would likely remain so. There were some treatments that could be tried. One could cause seizure and possible brain damage. The other was electro-shock therapy directly to her prefrontal cortex. Vegeta had thrown him out of the apartment at that part.

Six months had passed since the initial accident now. Bunny and Dr. Briefs had remained hopeful and visited often. Bunny made sure Bulma's hair stayed neat and cut. The beautician was well paid and all employees that worked for the Briefs signed a no disclosure agreement. Trunks' second birthday was coming and chattered turned to preparations and who to invite. The child spent hours "talking" to his mother and playing with her. Vegeta had in turn began to slip into depression. He talked little with his son and even less to her parents. He began to even withdraw from Bulma.

One evening after supper Trunks insisted on kissing his mother good night. As Penny lead the child away from his mother Vegeta heard him say, "Okay Mommy, I will." Vegeta snapped. It was time the child understood that she's not really there. Imaginary friends, even his own mother as one, was not healthy. He walked up to his son and knelt down. Penny stepped back. "You need to stop talking to your mother like this" he began. Trunks eyes flew open wide, "Why Father?" the child asked. Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to think of a tactful way to tell the child without hurting him. "It's not healthy" he began but Trunks interrupted him, "Why, you talk to mommy?" Okay the child had a valid point. "Yes, I do. But I do not pretend that she answers me. Do you see the difference?" Trunk began to get upset, "But she does!" Vegeta was at a loss for what to say. Finally he decided the truth was best. "I talk to your mother because it makes _me_ feel better. She does not hear us. She can't." Trunks looked at his mother and began to cry, "But she does, in here" Trunks pointed to his head. "Trunks, no. . ." Trunks stomped his foot, "She does! She does! You just don't listen." Trunks ran to his room. Penny followed after him. Vegeta stood and paced the room. He couldn't handle this. Penny came out to get a glass of water and saw Vegeta's pacing. Before returning to Trunks she told Vegeta "Why don't you go out for a while. I got this." Without a second thought he took her up on the offer.

Vegeta flew for an hour before stopping. "Is the child going insane? Did he really think he heard his mother in his mind?" Vegeta pondered this for a while. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind a thought stirred. A story his mother would tell about a man and a woman who were so close they could share thoughts and even feelings. _VEGETA!_ That voiced echoed in his mind. He thought he heard her the day on the accident call out to him, but he thought he imagined it. Now he was not so certain. Sometimes he could feel her stronger emotions. His pulse quickened and he headed back home.

When he arrived he was calm and determined. He landed on the balcony and strode into the main living area. "Go" he ordered Penny from the apartment. She shot him a dirty look before she saw the look in his eyes. She turned and left. First he checked on Trunks. He was asleep in his bed. He checked the doors and windows one last time before returning to his room. Bulma lay in the bed, motionless, save her eyes that met his the moment he entered the room. He sat next to her and took her hands. He looked into her eyes and they still seemed darker than they used to be. They had lost their spark. He closed his eyes, "Can you hear me, woman?" he whispered. Vegeta sat and listened. All he heard was her heart beat. He waited patiently and still nothing. "If you can talk to the child, why not talk to me? I don't know if we have this bond my mother would prattle on about. I don't know how it works. Is it telekinetic? I just don't know." Vegeta stood and began pacing. "Goku once willed his ki into. . . maybe. . . ." he debated with himself. He returned to her side and took both of her hands once more. He flared his ki and did his best to will it into her.

At first he felt nothing. Then there was a faint glimmer of life. It felt like the breeze brushing past his arm hair. He pushed further and felt as if he were in the warm sun. His pulse raised and he pushed further and hit a wall. In his mind he saw a smooth wall of white glass. He ran his hand over the glass and it radiated warmth. He felt the urge to break it. He flared his ki and the glass cracked. He went to push further and was jolted awake by Penny's hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Vegeta! Are you alright?" He stood and turned to face her. _How dare she interrupt me! I was making progress!_ His eyes flared in anger. It was about that time that Vegeta realized the sun was in the sky. Moments ago it had barely been 1:30. He shook his head in confusion. "I tried to wake you but I couldn't" she stammered as he backed off. "I will go get your breakfast."

Vegeta calmed himself and went straight to the GR. He avoided Trunks, he couldn't deal with that now. He returned to feed Bulma as scheduled but said nothing. After supper Trunks approached his father. "You'll see. You just have to listen" Trunks said with a tired little voice. Vegeta looked at him with renewed hope. Bulma looked tired today and didn't eat as well as she usually did. He felt drained as well. He would not reattempt messing with the bond again tonight. He pat the boy on the head and sent him to bed. After Penny left for the night he checked the doors and windows, all secure. He checked on Bulma, her eyes were closed. She was asleep. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and headed to the sofa.

He lay for a while before sleep claimed him. He was in an empty field with fresh fallen snow looking for something. No it was someone. _Bulma!_ He yelled. _I'm here! Come find me._ Her voice beckoned. Vegeta began running and running. _Where are you? I can't find you!_ He stopped running. He was panic stricken. _Just open your eyes, h_er voice called to him. Everything started getting dark until there was nothing. Then a set of bright blue eyes appeared before him.

He woke with a startle and looked around the room. He jumped again when he realized that on first glance he missed the shape standing in front of him. At first he thought it was a ghost but as his eyes focused they saw bright blue eyes in front of him. Staring down on him. "For Kami's sake Woman! You scared me half to death!" he sat up and looked at her. Her face was neutral, lacking of any expression. "What are you doing out here? When did you?" He stood and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He waited for some inclination that somebody was home. Nothing. Her arms were like ice. "Let's get you back to bed" he said as he led her back to her bed.

He tucked her in and returned to the sofa. Bulma getting up and wandering through the apartment at night was going to pose new problems. He smiled to himself. This meant that she had to be improving. He would love to see the neurologists' reaction to this. He lay back down and closed his eyes. Moments later the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He opened his eyes. "Kuso! Bulma!" Vegeta jumped to see Bulma staring down at him once more. Her head tilted to the side and her brow furrowed in confusion as if to contemplate his reaction. He sat up slowly, "Bulma?"

She did not move but continued to look at him curiously. He stood and cautiously approached her. She turned and walked towards the kitchenette looking at everything. Vegeta followed her like a mother guarding her child's first steps. He watched her as she went to the table and looked at it as if she had never seen one before. Her step wavered and she was about to lose her balance but Vegeta was there and kept her from falling. "I think you have pushed yourself enough for tonight. Let me take you back to your bed." Bulma followed him.

Vegeta wondered what this new development meant. She was actually up and walking around and seeing things. He once again tucked her in. "Good night Bulma" Vegeta said as he turned out the light. When he went to turn and leave he felt a light weight reach his hand. He looked down to see Bulma had taken his hand. He froze. He did not know what to do. So he waited as she continued to look at him, confused. He sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand left his and went to his face and she caressed it. He closed his eyes. He had waited over six months to feel her touch. "I know you are confused right now, but it will become clearer. I will guide you." A single tear escaped his eye and Bulma run her thumb over it. "Get some sleep, Onna. The morning brings a new sun." He sat a while until her eyes closed, sleep claimed her.

He returned to his position on the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Unfortunately his mind stay active with thoughts of how much of _his_ Bulma was still in there. _Have I managed to reach her through this bond?_ He tried not to get his hopes too high. She had yet to speak. _Could she speak? How is the boy going to handle her like this?_ His hair stood on end on his neck as he heard a faint padding across the carpet. He opened his eyes and was not surprised to find her standing before him again, staring. "You're not going to stay put if I don't stay in there with you, are you?" he asked. Her eyes seemed to plead with him. _She is afraid _ he thought. "I give up. I will not deny you." He grabbed his pillow and blanket off the couch and she began to walk back to the bed. Their bed. "This is the last time I am going to do this tonight, Onna" he teased as he tucked her in the bed and climbed into his side.

4


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen – Chapter 12

The next morning when Vegeta awoke his mind was in a fuzzy haze, a faint headache forming behind his eyes. "Great! This day promises trouble" he grumbled as he threw his arm over his eyes. "How much longer do you plan to torture me, Kami? I have stayed my hand against . . ." Vegeta sat up, panic setting in. As the haze of sleep left his mind the memory of Bulma getting up and wandering through the apartment returned vividly. He also became acutely aware that she was not in the bed with him. He threw off the covers and rushed to the bedroom door. Before he reached the door he heard a large crash and Penny scream. He threw the door open to find breakfast on the floor and Penny pale as a ghost.

Vegeta glanced over to see Bulma sat on the floor in the middle of the room, her legs crossed in front of her. Trunks was on her lap and they were embracing. Bulma had a genuine smile on her face. Neither seemed bothered by Penny's scream or the crash of breakfast. Vegeta walked over to Penny who stood, transfixed at the sight of the pair. He scowled at her, "Have you lost your entire senses woman?" Penny looked at Vegeta and jumped slightly. She felt like a rabbit under Vegeta's gaze and he was a tiger about to pounce on her. "I . . . I. . ." she stammered but was a loss for words. She brushed of her uniform and began to pick up the food and plates from the floor.

Vegeta paced back and forth, silently counting to himself as Bulma had instructed him should he be close to losing his temper with the staff. He turned and his scowl deepened when he heard a rattle from the tray. "I will get more" Penny offered with a weak smile and she fumbled with the door and escaped his brutal stare.

Vegeta turned his attention to Bulma and closed the distance between him and the woman. She was still in her nightgown and Trunks in his pajamas. Trunks pulled away first, "Look father, mommy is better!" Trunks said with a broad smile. He looked expectantly at his father. His smile fell when he saw his father's usual scowl in place. "Go and dress yourself for the day" Vegeta instructed. Trunks had learned not to argue with his father and returned to his room to do as he was told. Vegeta watched his as we walked away from his mother and followed his father's instructions.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. She looked at him, confusion evident on her features. "Let's get you dressed" he said quietly. He offered his hand to her and she looked at it for a moment before placing her hand in his and he led her back to their bedroom. One inside he sat her on the bed as he searched for some clothes. "Must I do everything myself?" he muttered. Normally he would expect Penny to wash and dress Bulma but he felt she was in no condition to do so this morning. He did not want Penny's poor reaction to negatively impact Bulma's recovery.

He retrieved a simple dress and some undergarments. He went into the bathroom and filled the tub. He returned from the bathroom to find Bulma looking at this and that before she picked up a picture of Vegeta sleeping with an infant version of their son taken when he returned from the Cell Games. She smiled at it before setting it back on the dresser and turning and facing him. The smile still present on her lips and a glimmer in her eyes. Vegeta walked to her, intent on getting her to bathe.

Bulma was confused. Her memory was jumbled but she was not used to this. She remembered him speaking to her, soft and caring. Today was different. He was angry with the other woman and offered no kind words to her or the child, only instruction. Something was wrong. She looked at him, her brow furrowed with thought. She placed her hand on his cheek and he froze. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his cheek into her hand, "Woman, I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours" he whispered. "W. . w. . why" she whispered back with difficulty.

Vegeta's eyes shot open wide in amazement. _Did she really speak to me or am I losing my mind?_ Is what he thought what he said was "What?" Her hand left his cheek and traced his forehead, "why are you so angry?" she calmly asked him. He legs threatened surrender and he sat on the bed. _She really was speaking to me!_ His mind reeled. She sat down next to him. He took her hands in his. He was afraid to ask the next question but he knew he had to. "Do you know who you are?" he hesitantly asked. Her face remained cheerful as she shook her head, "No." Before he could ask her anything else Trunks came running into the room. "Mother!" he cried out in joy as he jumped on the bed next to her. She put her arm around him and he snuggled in closer. "Do you know the boy?" he asked. She smiled at him and rest her chin on Trunks' head, "I know how I feel for him."

A few tense moments of silence passed. Vegeta felt the need to escape and jumped at the chance as Penny returned. "Your breakfast is on the table" she announced and both Saiyans attentions turned. Penny stood tentatively in the doorway. Bulma stood and walked to her, "I know your face" she told Penny. "And I know yours" Penny teased in return. Bulma started to follow the men but was stopped by Penny, "Perhaps we should dress first." Bulma looked at her wide-eyed. "Your parents will be here shortly. You don't want to meet them like this do you?"

Trunks went straight to the table and happily ate his bountiful breakfast. Vegeta was having a hard time accepting this new Bulma. She did not know him or the boy. _You should be happy, what's wrong with you?_ He paced the balcony until Bulma returned, combed and dressed. Vegeta watched perched against the wall, armed folded in front, the look of disdain frozen on his face. _Look at the way she examined everything, like she has never seen the most basics of her surrounding before. A babe in a new and foreign world. _ He stiffened slightly when she walked over to him and again traced the creases in his brow, "Why so angry?" Vegeta's eyes darted around the room. He had much he wanted to say to her now but there were too many eyes upon him.

All at once the doors to the apartment swung open and Dr. Briefs and Bunny entered the room. Bulma was startled and hid beside Vegeta. She looked up at him for reassurance. Vegeta rolled his eyes and frustration began to mount. He led her more forcefully then intended to her parents, "These are your parents, silly girl! They will not harm you or the boy." Dr. Briefs noticed the tone in Vegeta's voice but said nothing. Some things were better discussed later. Bunny held her daughter and wept. Vegeta felt the wall closing in and did what he always did when a situation became too much, he ran.

Vegeta hadn't gone far. He had found a secluded place outside of the city lights. It was times like this that he envied country living. He found the cave he once lived in for weeks at a time to escape the compound. He had many capsules stashed away for _just in case._ His mind told him he should be happy. She was well enough to start fending for herself. He could return to his routine. That was the rational part of him. But right now the irrational part of him was winning the debate. "She doesn't know me!" He always knew this could be an eventuality. He never thought she would ever be more than a breathing doll for a while. "Yesterday she could not feed herself. Today she is walking and talking. Things may continue to improve." Vegeta began to search the capsules for one in particular, his spaceship. Confirming it was still there he hid is once again. "I cannot stay if this is all she will ever be to me. Better to be gone than a stranger in my own bed."

The sun was beginning to set and Vegeta lay on the ground and looked up at the stars. They were brighter here. A feeling of panic gripped him and made it hard to breathe and he knew, "Bulma!" Without a second thought he flew off towards _home_. Before he could even see the compound he flared his ki to see if he could determine the cause of her panic. "I am going to kill that loser!" Vegeta promised the night sky as he sped up.

As he landed on the balcony he hesitated, "I glad you came to visit. It was sweet. I didn't realize how fast news traveled!" Bulma's voice was higher than normal. Vegeta could sense distress still. He took a minute to compose himself and in doing so saw a red rose blooming in the garden below. He swept down and plucked it, taking care to use his Ki to singe the thorns from the stem. He returned to the balcony and strode in. Yamcha sat on the sofa and visibly straightened his posture, but his eyes refused to make contact with Vegeta's. Bulma fluttered over to him, "You're back" she said as she placed her hand on his chest. She never looked back to Yamcha. Her pulse quickened when she touched him. Vegeta scowled at Yamcha before turning his gaze to Bulma as he handed her the rose. "How beautiful!" she exclaimed. She took the rose and went to the kitchenette. Vegeta stared at Yamcha and propped himself against the balcony doors and crossed his arms in front of his chest, willing himself not to kill him.

Bulma looked in several cabinets before finally finding a vase and placing the rose in it on the table. She smiled at Vegeta, "Will you take me?" she asked. Vegeta broke his stare from Yamcha. Bulma's face was sweet and without mal-intent. That meant that Yamcha was making her uncomfortable and she didn't know how to get rid of him other than ignore him and hope he went away. That was the only reason he could figure for the fear radiating from her. This _bond_ may prove useful after all. "I will bring you to the gardens tomorrow. You could use some sunshine." Vegeta told her. She beamed him another smile. "Yamchi brought us some candy. Don't you think that was sweet of him?" Bulma was quite child-like and simple. She didn't see what he was trying to do. "Did he now?" Vegeta sneered. _How dare he take advantage of her like this?_

Yamcha cleared his throat and stood. The room had become to crowded. "You will consider my offer?" he said as he made his way to the door. Bulma turned to him, "Of course I will!" she said with a bright smile. Yamcha smiled back and made his way to the door. Vegeta's hands were balled into fists that threatened to bleed his own hands if he tightened them further. He flared his ki to warn Yamcha he was definitely crossing the line. Yamcha eyes widened briefly before making his escape.

Vegeta continued to stare a hole into the door. Bulma checked on Trunks and returned to see Vegeta still staring at the door. Yamcha's ki had left the compound completely before he unclenched his hands. Bulma walked up to him and ran her fingers across the creases of his forehead in a motion that was becoming a fond greeting. "Why so angry?" Vegeta turned his gaze to her and his face softened. Bulma smiled, "That's more like it!" Vegeta instinctively put his arm around her. She leaned into his chest and looked up at him. The fear that had been radiating off her was gone. "This is what I remember most about you. This feeling." She withdrew from his embrace and took his hand. She led him to the sofa and fetched a plate from the kitchen, "The nurse saved this for you" she said as she offered him the plate. Bulma retrieved a some crackers and ate them as Vegeta ate his supper.

When they had finished Bulma was the first to break the silence. "What happened to me?" she asked, eyes wide with curiosity, "no one will tell me." Vegeta's mind went into hyper drive. "You were in an accident and hit your head. You've been in a coma for a long time" he said softly. He watched her eyes for a glimmer of recognition but none came. He decided to leave out the kidnapping. She had enough to deal with without adding that to it. "We were married before, I mean, you are my husband. This is our home. The child in the other room is our son." She was beginning to piece things together quickly. He didn't know how much she was told or just assuming. He decided to also avoid the topic of they weren't really married and he only officially claimed her as his after the accident.

Vegeta felt drained all of a sudden. "You are tired" he said. "How did you know?" she looked at him in surprise. Vegeta began to walk his bedtime pattern, checking doors and windows. "You and I are bonded. I can feel your emotions, like when that loser showed up, you were afraid. Now I can feel your fatigue."

Vegeta led her to the bedroom and when they arrived he turned to her, "Why were you afraid. He has been a long time _friend_ of yours. Did he do something I should be aware of?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. She looked momentarily lost, trying o find the words when she finally said "He acted like he knew me so well, so familiar with me. But truth-be-told I have no memories of him like I do you. I don't know. It seemed wrong. I know it doesn't make any sense." She shook her head. "Hnn." He said.

He walked to his dresser and removed a pair of sleeping pants. When he saw that she stood there looking once again lost he went to her dresser and removed a night gown and handed it to her. She began to remove her clothes and Vegeta quickly turned his back to her. She finished changing and sat on the bed. Vegeta took his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When he returned he found her laying in the bed.

He grabbed his pillow and blanket but before he could say anything he saw the look in her eyes. "I have done something to disappoint you" she said solemly as she looked down. "No. . . why. . .what the. . .?" Vegeta was for a loss of words. Why would she think such a thing? _Will this woman ever cease to infuriate me?_ "This is your bed too, is it not?" Suddenly the meaning of her questions all day with this came in to focus. He sat on the bed. "You are innocent like this. You are looking at this world like a child seeing the sun or stars at night. I was respecting you by not watching you change, not sharing a bed without your consent. I . . ." Bulma cut him off, "Never asked."

Vegeta took a deep breath. She needed him and she needed him near her. He was unsure if it was simply she saw him as a protector or as more he did not know. She seemed to have a basic understanding of their relationship before the accident. Separation from him caused anxiety and therefore caused him anxiety. He was going to half to teach her to control her emotional transmissions to him when her health improved. "Alright, Onna. You win, as always" Vegeta proclaimed as he climbed into his side of the bed. He barely settled in before Bulma pressed herself against him. Soon she was asleep.

And so this was the new bedtime routine. He would share her bed, if only to keep her there. He would stay distant in front of others but when they were alone they would talk as he tried to fill in her missing memory. Sleep was difficult. Her nights were wrought with nightmares and she would wake up screaming. Usually she was unable to describe specific events other than being chased or held down.

One night several days later Vegeta awoke and Bulma was not in the bed. He went in search of her and found her standing on the balcony, holding the rail. He called out to her but she did not seem to hear him. _Is she sleep walking?_ He pondered until he was over taken by intense fear and it wasn't his own.

5


	13. Chapter 13

Fallen – Chapter 13

He approached carefully, not sure if she was even awake. He could smell no intruders. No reason for this irrational behavior. The floor creaked beneath him and he saw her grip on the balcony railing tighten. His heart pounded in his throat and he froze. Her head jerked slightly to one side as if straining to listen. All at once she panicked as if she heard or saw something he did not. He gently pushed his ki towards her, willing her to calm. It had worked with other nightmares and he prayed it would work here. Unfortunately for him, it had the opposite effect. She whipped around, her eyes searching for the cause of her distress. When her eyes met his they were wild and untamed. She saw his form but someone else stood in his place. "Bulma. Relax. It's me." He tried to soothe softly to her but she shook her head back and forth, "No. No. No." She cried.

If soothing would not work, he would resort to being himself. "I said that is enough! Come away from the balcony at once!" he ordered. Wrong move. Her eyes darted around the room. She reached for something he could not see and she climbed from the chair to the railing faster than he has ever seen her move. _She's going to jump. Kami, she's going to jump. _"I will not let you hurt me!" she yelled out back into the room. Her hand swatted back and forth as if it held a knife. Vegeta had enough. He couldn't stand to listen to her plead and fight with an unseen assailant he could not protect her from. He noticed the slight change in momentum as her balance faltered. He phased to behind her and grabbed her. She attempted to slash at him with the imaginary knife. When it lacked the desired effect she began to kick, hit and scream.

As Vegeta carried her back into the room he heard Penny and Dr. Briefs knocking at the door, "What's going on in there? Is everything alright?" Trunks came out of his room, "Father?" Vegeta promptly cut him off, "Open the door let your grandfather in" he instructed. Once the door was unlocked both the good doctor and nurse rushed into the room to see Vegeta struggling to hold on to an enraged Bulma. She flailed this way and that. Vegeta was concerned to tighten his grip on her for fear of hurting her. Dr. Briefs said something to Penny and she ran from the room, Vegeta was not paying attention to what exactly. She returned moments later with a box and handed it to Bulma's father. He withdrew a syringe and a vial, drew some up and approached the struggling Bulma. "Try to hold her still" Dr. Briefs said. A second later Bulma's struggling lessened and then without warning she passed out.

The lack of momentum caused Vegeta to nearly fall over but he recovered quickly. Without a word he returned Bulma to their bed. When he returned to the living room Dr. Brief's stood on the balcony and Penny and Trunks were nowhere to be seen. _She must have taken the boy back to his room_ Vegeta demised. He walked over to the girl's father and stood silently. "I don't think she meant to strike out at you." He offered in condolence. Vegeta's arms, chest, and neck were covered in scratches. He defensively crossed his arms in front of his chest. "She was unaware of what she was doing. She did not see me at all. Someone else, long dead by her own hand, stood in my place." Dr. Brief's sat, nodding his head in understanding. "I have sedated her. She should sleep well into the morning. She might do well to take a slight sedative every night if these waking nightmares continue."

"Hn" was all Vegeta offered in thanks. His mind lost in thoughts. _Is this a glimpse of what happened to her? _The thought was bleak. He had some understanding based off of the nightmares she had previously described to him but this waking nightmare had shown him how bad things actually were. He was wishing there was a way he could kill this man all over again. With this conversation obviously over the doctor took his leave and returned to his own bed. Vegeta was so entranced in thought he never noticed Penny leave. He sat on the balcony all night before coming to a final conclusion. He was going to attempt to reach her through the bond again. Maybe if he could walk the waking nightmare with her he could help her deal with it and move on.

Vegeta was unable to sleep the rest of the night. As soon as Penny arrived in the morning he left to take his frustration out on the GR. Bulma woke up hours later feeling groggy. She walked into the living room to see Trunks coloring at the table and Penny cleaning up the apartment. She walked to the coffee pot to pour a cup. "I can't believe I slept so late" she said as she took a sip. She was completely unaware of the events that transpired last night and Penny was not going to be the one to do so. "Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Penny stopped and looked up from her dusting long enough to say "Training." Bulma felt like Penny was acting weird but decided not to dwell on it. She took Trunks and headed towards the Gardens.

It was a cool afternoon and the only flowers still blooming were the roses. She sat and watched Trunks play until she was interrupted by her mother. "There you are dear!" Bunny called. Bulma waved and felt the warmth of her mother's smile. Her mother sat with her and began to fill her in on the latest gossip smeared across the magazines. Penny checked in once or twice but otherwise left the two alone. Bulma joined Bunny in the main kitchen for lunch and her father did a double take when he saw the two sitting at the end of the table, deep in conversation. He returned to the problem in front of him and let the women be until he was interrupted, "Whatcha reading Daddy?" His heart became full of joy to hear those words from her mouth. But it was a bitter-sweet joy, she had not referred to him as such since she was 14. _Has her mind really become so simple?_ He decided to test the theory.

"Come take a look" he said as he laid the blue prints in front of him. "We are having an issue stabilizing the energy converter" he challenged her. Bulma walked over and looked at them, turning her head this way and that before she giggled, "How do you know which way is up on those pictures?" She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and walked away, returning her attention to her mother. Dr. Brief's rolled up the blue prints in front of him, grabbed his coffee, and returned to his lab. He no longer felt like eating. _She is more like her mother than me now but I will love her all the same. _

As the afternoon breezed by with idle conversation. Bunny took enormous delight in her daughter's company and new found interests in her mother. Around two o'clock in the afternoon there was a visitor at the door. Bunny hopped up to answer it, "Who could that be? I am not expecting any company, are you?" When she got to the door she smiled, "Please do come in!" Bunny was always the gracious host. Yamcha entered his arms full of wrapped bundles. Trunks who had been napping came running to the door. He started jumping up and down when he saw the brightly colored wrappers and bows. Yamcha made his way to the drawing room and sat down. "Would you like a something to drink? Some tea perhaps?" Bunny offered. "Water would be nice" he said with a weak smile.

Bulma started to fidget, picking at her nails. _Why is he here?_ She inwardly complained. She forced a smile and followed her mother's example, "How nice of you to come and visit. What's all this?" He started to sort through some packages. "Get well gifts. I, I mean your friends have missed you." He picked up a large blue package and handed it to Trunks, "This is for you!" The toddler grabbed the package and ran to his mother, "May I?" he asked. Bulma nodded her head and smiled to see her son so happy. He ripped the paper from the box to reveal a large police car with working lights and a siren that he could ride upon. He squealed with delight as he took off riding his new toy. In the excitement Yamcha had moved closer to Bulma. He turned to her, "I have one for you too" he said quietly as he offered her a small box.

_Saved_ Bulma thought as Bunny reemerged from the kitchen carrying a tray with tea and sandwiches. Yamcha forced his attention to his hostess. He had tried to wait to return his visit until Vegeta was not at home. He monitored the other man's ki for weeks but he never left the compound. So he waited. He waited until he was engrossed in the GR and could hopefully slip in and get out without being noticed. When he had heard Bulma had woken up from her coma and was without her memory he thought that this was perfect. He was still sure he could be a better husband and father and without her memory she would feel no duty to maintain her perilous relationship with Vegeta. He hadn't thought that his absence prior would have been noticed or that visiting would upset her. He was wrong.

Vegeta had evidently cared for her this whole time. Seven months had pasted since her accident. Yamcha thought Vegeta would have remained distant, like he always was and that the nurse cared for Bulma. When he heard Bulma tell him how much of a wonderful father and husband Vegeta was he was crushed and his hopes of ever regaining her dwindled. He switched directions and offered to take her out to explore the town. Although his intentions had not changed, his method had. He knew he would have to gain her trust, something Vegeta was ahead of him on. Then he would throw some shadows of Vegeta's past in the mix and win her over. That was the plan anyway.

He listened to Bunny prattle on about this and that. He never had a hard time with the social pleasantries and idle conversation. Bulma remained quiet and watched the interaction between her mother and Yamcha. How comfortable with each other and it put her mind at ease. She began to feel more comfortable with the man before her. Her mother excused herself to start supper around 4 with Trunks hot on her heels with the mention of food. _Finally_ thought Yamcha, _we're alone_.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?" he asked. Bulma agreed and they started to the garden. Once there he offered her his arm in a silly, overly dramatic fashion and she laughed but accepted. They strolled along until they reached the pond and sat. "How much do you remember, B?" he asked. She thought for a moment. "It's weird really. I can remember being trapped in my own body. I could see and hear everything around me but I couldn't talk." She reached out and touched the water, "I couldn't reach out and comfort my own son." Her eyes fell in shame of her failure to control her own body. Yamcha took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Did you know Trunks was your son?" Yamcha pressed on. He needed to know exactly how much she remembered before he began feeding her assorted details of their past. No doubt Vegeta left out major portions.

Bulma stood, feeling the need to distance herself from him. He was getting too close, too familiar again. He followed, waiting for her answers. "Not at first. At first I couldn't even see, but I could hear." She leaned against a tree and smiled at the memory. "Vegeta was always talking to me."

"You don't remember the accident or anything before?" She shook her head, "No, but Vegeta has been filling in the details. He really has been a very kind and patient husband." Yamcha stepped in closer, "He's not your husband, B." Shock then confusion danced across her face before settling on indignation. "Of course he is! We have a child together. We sleep in the same bed. He takes care of me."

Yamcha was getting under her skin. This was exactly what he wanted. He kept calm. He spoke to her as a wounded child. "No, B, you're not married. You were drunk when he got you pregnant. He took advantage of you and then ran off. I was the one who cared for you during your pregnancy. I was there when he was born. Vegeta was not. He's only here now because he is obligated to be. Nothing more." She looked at him in disbelief. His was sure his face was convincing because to him this was all true. He turned his back to her to hide his face for the next part. "We were going to get married before all of this happened, but he keeps me away." He pulled the small box from his pocket and turned to her, "You haven't opened your present yet" he said as he handed her the box. Her hands were trembling as she opened the lid to reveal a necklace with a "B" dangling from the end of it. She closed the lid and handed it back to him, "I can't" she whispered to him and she began to walk quickly back to the house.

He followed after her and took her by the wrist, "Why not?" She shook her head, "No, I can't." Yamcha brought his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, B!" he professed as he leaned in to kiss her. Yamcha's eyes shot open when he felt a hard SLAP across his face, his hand instinctively went to his face. "You forget yourself, sir!" Bulma yelled at him. "I am a married woman!" Yamcha placed grabbed her by her upper arms to keep her from running away. He knew he had to say this final piece before Vegeta got to them. He felt he was already on his way. "B, please! I know you are confused but please, don't let that murder deceive you. Don't let him ruin us."

"Let go of me!" she struggled against him. All of a sudden Yamcha was staring up at Vegeta as he lay on the grass. Vegeta's eyes glanced quickly to Bulma. _No blood. No immediate sign of injury. I will check more thoroughly later._ "Why do you come here, where you are not wanted, and assault my mate?" Vegeta knelt down and grabbed the front of Yamcha's shirt. He pulled back his fist with every intent on punching a whole right through the other man's skull. "I should kill you for dare touching her!" He threatened. He was about to swing when Bulma placed her hand over his fist. With her eyes she pleaded with him to stop. He dropped Yamcha back on the ground, "You're not worth my time!" Both men stood and stared at each other. Bulma retreated to the safety of her mother. Vegeta took a step forward, "The Woman has spared your life again, little man. Make no mistake, you cross that line again, I will end you." Vegeta returned inside to check on Bulma and shower before supper.

Yamcha returned home. Puarr came out as soon as he closed to the door. "So, how did it go Yamcha?" Yamcha laid his keys on the table and smiled. "Exactly as planned. The seeds of doubt have been sown. All there is to do now is wait and leg Vegeta be Vegeta."

4


	14. Chapter 14

Submitted for your approval, dear readers, is a revised version of this chapter. Thank you for all of the advice received thus far. I really do appreciate the comments and the help to write a better story. I have also decided to add another chapter or two after this. You have all been invited to Trunk's second Birthday, please do attend.

On a similar note; Yamcha. I know many of you hate him in this story but please do try to understand his POV in this story. Bulma was pregnant with the "enemy's" baby. His mind has to come to terms with how can someone he cares about sleep with the enemy. Of coarse Vegeta to take advantage of her ((Yamcha's POV)).He truly believes Bulma and Trunks would be better off with him instead of who he believes Vegeta is. This will all come to a head with cake and ice-cream.

Thank you,

Elspeth Q.

* * *

Fallen – Chapter 14

Bulma was unusually quiet through supper. Bunny had spent considerable time rambling on about "that nice young man was so concerned he came to visit." After supper she took Trunks for his bath. It was decided that Penny should stay on basically to serve as Bulma's new assistant. Her previous one had been dismissed with most of her staff during internal investigations. Bulma still tired easily and was a little air headed at times, extra help would be useful. Vegeta was still brooding over this afternoon's events and their continued effect on Bulma. He would go to her after the boy was in bed. For the time being he had to think. He walked outside and meandered in the garden until his nose was accosted by the scent of Yamcha's cologne near the pond. He followed their movements until a glimmer caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a necklace on a long gold chain, a "B" dangled at the end. "Yamcha" Vegeta growled and set to the air.

He flew until he came upon The Kami House. He didn't bother knocking and just waited. He knew his presence there would draw the monk out. A minute or two later Krillen came out, "H. . .H. . .Hey Vegeta! What's up?" he asked. Vegeta looked beyond mad and this frightened him. He walked over to Vegeta. If he was angry at him he would already know so it was someone else. "Is Bulma okay?" The artery on Vegeta's forehead looked like it was about to explode. Vegeta took a calming breath before handing the necklace to him. Krillen looked at it for a minute confused. "Something has obviously happened or you wouldn't be here" the monk said urging Vegeta to say what he came here to say.

Vegeta closed his eyes before he misdirect the anger that boiled within him. "You know nothing of this then?" Vegeta began. "No" Krillen said, shaking his head back and forth to emphasize the point he really had no clue what Vegeta was talking about. "Fine. You tell that weakling loser friend of yours to stay away from Bulma and Trunks. He's walking a treacherously thin line!" Krillen stood dumbfounded as Vegeta flew off back home. Krillen flew off in search of Piccolo. If Yamcha had done something stupid, and he was betting he did by Vegeta's reaction, he was going to need backup.

Krillen landed on the lookout and was met by Piccolo. "What's going on?" Piccolo asked. Krillen showed Piccolo the necklace, "I fear Yamcha has done something stupid. Vegeta just showed up at my place and handed me this with a sincere warning that Yamcha needs to leave Bulma alone. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm pretty sure it's bad." Piccolo looked at the necklace. "That is his pet name for her isn't it?" Krillen nodded, "If you had seen Vegeta tonight, I mean, if Yamcha pushes this I doubt we will be able to stop Vegeta from killing him." Piccolo thought for a moment. This could be a serious problem. "We should talk to Yamcha. We do not have the entire story." Krillen agreed and the pair took off in search of Yamcha.

When Vegeta got home he decided to avoid the rest of the household and went straight to his own balcony. The doors were open but the lights were dim. _Has she gone to bed already?_ He walked in and let his eyes adjust to light. Bulma sat on the sofa, staring off into space. _Is she awake? Kami, I hope this is not another waking nightmare._ "Bulma" he softly called. Her head lifted, "Vegeta, you're home. Where did you go?" She sounded upset. Vegeta closed the space between them and sat on the couch next to her. "I had to see a friend." The scent of her tears made their way to his nose. He cupped her chin gently and lifted her face so he could see it. "Why are you crying, Onna?" he whispered to her.

She flung herself onto him, "I was afraid you left me" she cried. He held her close. "Woman, we are bonded mates, I could never leave you." She sniffled and looked up at him with those big blue eyes, "Mates?" she questioned. He looked into her eyes "Yes mates, like your mother and father." Now she was confused, "Mother wears a ring, I don't." Vegeta was beginning to become frustrated with this new line of questions, no doubt brought on by her visitor earlier. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "There is no such custom where I come from, Onna. We did not exchange rings or earthly vows. Your heart" he motion to her heart, "stole my heart" he motioned to his own chest. She smiled at him. This was the Vegeta no one, not even his own son, would ever know. The soft spoken, tender man.

He stood and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. He returned and set them down before her. "Now tell me, Onna. Where did all of this come from, Hmm?" She looked at the floor, ashamed of her irrational emotions. Vegeta decided to spare her from saying what he already knew. He wasn't looking to pick a fight, just make her understand devious nature of her visitor. "He spins lies and half truths to win your affections. That's why he lost you to begin with and I became a saved man." She smiled and then thought about the last part of that statement, _saved man._ Curiosity got the better of her, "Saved man?" She sipped her wine. Vegeta had said nothing but returned with some cheese. "Did you know some fungi are poisonous and some cheeses are bitter, but mix the two together and give it some time" He slid a piece of cheese into her mouth "and the end result is something wonderful."

Bulma finished the cheese and chase it with some wine nodding to him, "That was a delicious diversion but you did not answer my question. "Nor will I at this time." Her jaw hung open, _how could he deny me a simple answer?_ "It is not a simple answer to give, Onna. Trust me, you knew all about my dark and poisonous past before we consensually entered into our relationship. There were no secrets. I will admit I did leave when you were pregnant but in all fairness, I did not know you were pregnant." He sipped more of his wine. "So you see he spins half truths." Bulma sat there, speechless. "Please say something, Onna." Bulma shook her head slightly, "How did you know that's what he told me?" He refilled her glass. "There are only so many things he thinks he has to hold over me and I can read your emotions, remember?" She nodded as if it all made perfect sense.

Vegeta continued to nurse his once glass as he nonchalantly kept hers full. He sat quietly as she recanted the rest of her day to him. When Vegeta got up to open the second bottle Bulma smiled at him mischievously. "I do believe my husband is trying to get me drunk" she teased. He returned with a new bottle and before refilling her glass he said "I am." Bulma giggled. "But not for the reasons your dirty little mind has gone off to" he chuckled. "Although it was difficult at times but I have been nothing but a perfect and honorable Prince. I would not tarnish this" he motioned a circle with the bottle between them, "for the universe." _She's getting giggly, soon she will get sleepy. _He nodded in approval.

Meanwhile Piccolo and Krillen finally caught up with Yamcha as he was leaving a local bar. "Oh, hey Krillen!" he waved as he walked up. "Celebrating?" Piccolo asked snidely. "What?" Yamcha asked. "I thought perhaps you were celebrating signing your own death sentence by continued to push your luck with Vegeta." Piccolo noted the color drain from Yamcha's face. Krillen spoke up, "Vegeta asked me to return this to you with a warning. I really don't need to repeat it." He handed the necklace back to him. Yamcha took it and put it in his pocket. "I was just trying to show her. . ." he began. "What, how fast you can get yourself killed. You can't be wished back a second time you know. He will kill you if you keep this up." Yamcha lost his own temper. "I am a better father and would be a better husband to her if she just would give me a chance. Besides, he hasn't married her anyway. I doubt he ever will. You see the way he is. He is a murderer."

Piccolo looked at him and feigned a yawn. "Are you finished? You know what I see? A man who has not left his mate's side in seven, no make that almost eight months. Has bathed her and fed her. A man who went completely ballistic at the thought of losing her on the lookout the day after Dende could not make her wake up. I see a little man standing before me trying to hold on to something he lost his chance to and any rights to. It is over Yamcha, let it go. If you push this he will kill you and no one, not even Gohan, will be able to save you." Yamcha was shocked. He thought his friends would understand he was the better choice for Bulma. Even they chose Vegeta over him. He wasn't about to sit and debate this the rest of the night. They didn't understand. Without another word he went home.

Bulma and Vegeta had moved off the couch and were sitting on the floor just inside the balcony. They listen to the frogs and crickets. Vegeta took off his boots and Bulma took off her socks complaining she was too hot. Bulma had become quiet. The giggles were done. Vegeta sat crossed legged in front of her. "Onna, I want to try something." She sat up and mirrored his pose. "What?" He reached out to her, "Come here, rest your back against my chest." She scooted over and leaned into him. He placed his hands on both sides of her head. "Last night you had what your father called a waking nightmare. You attacked me. I want you to think of the last nightmare you could remember." She tried and her mind conjured the image of a man in front of her, threatening her and holding her down. Her pulse quickened. "I am still here, Onna. You are not alone. Imagine that I am with you. Helping you" he instructed. Bulma's panic continued to rise, "I can't. I'm so afraid." Vegeta began to push his ki gently into her mind through their bond. Tried to will himself into her dream. He felt the familiar sensation of the breeze tingle his arms and the warmth that followed. Then there was nothing. Bulma had become quiet, too quiet.

_He was back in the darkness. A vast void of nothing. "Bulma!" He cried out for her. She had not spoken to him for some time. He was sure he was in her mind now. "Bulma, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, I can hear you. I'm frightened Vegeta!" Her voice called to him from the darkness._

"_I'm coming, Onna! I will find you." His promised echoed in the darkness. He began to run, in which direction he had no clue. All of a sudden he heard something crunch beneath his feet. He stopped and knelt down, running his fingers over the cause of the noise. White shattered glass. This must be the glass wall I shattered last time he was here. After that she woke up from her coma. Maybe if Ipushed onward. . . He stood up and continued walking. _

_Suddenly, he felt a sudden jolt hit him from behind. The next thing he knew he was in a limo as it careened off the road. Everything was black for a moment then a room came into focus. He stood as he he saw Bulma lying on a dirty bed. The room was familiar to him, he had been in that very room when he searched for her many months ago. The smell of dust and mold mixed with her perfume left a sour taste in him mouth. _

_He went to her to try to protect her but it was in vain, his arms went through her. A large man came into view and he punched at him, but the results were the same. He was helpless to help her. He was a spectator to the events about to unfold. All of the death and destruction he had bared witness to and caused with his own hands paled in comparison to the raw emotion of being forced to do nothing, but watch. _

_Dazed he watched the movie play around him. A large man held her down and she fought and struggled with him. The man winced in pain as she bit him, drawing blood. When the attacker drew back to hit her and she kicked him causing him to topple off of her. Bulma ran to the open balcony doors, grabbing a knife from the table as she went by. She cut the tattered curtains, attempting to fashion a make-shift rope to escape before the man recovered. When Bulma heard the man on the floor stand and start coming towards her she grabbed the curtains tight with both hands and jumped from the balcony. The man reached her before she cleared she could reach the ground and began pulling her back up to the balcony's edge. Somehow she had managed to break free of his grasp and the drapery ripped from the fixtures, wrapping around the man's neck. The drapery and bulma's momentum pulled the man furether over the edge. As she fell his neck went crack. She let closed her eyes and let go, falling into a heap in the snow. Her attacker lay motionless, swinging by the drapes. Bulma lay crumpled in the snow for a few minutes before she ran she crawled out and stood, she turned slightly to the house and stood still a moment before taking off in the opposite direction._

_A short while later she slowed down. The head injury from the limo crashing and the being struck was becoming evident. Her pattern zigzagged in the snow as she was no longer able to run a straight line. The image would blur - further evidence of the brain swelling taking place. By the time the second man caught up with her the scene around him was grainy. He barely recognized himself as he stood between the two. She turned to run again and the scene goes black. _

_Vegeta stood frozen for a moment as he reminded himself that this was nearly eight months ago and both of these men were now dead. They had not raped her. The one tried but she fought him off. She had not begged and cried as the man with glasses had said. The scene that had played before him was not nearly as bad as he had thought. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. This was still a gruesome and horrendous experience but in all honesty he had seen much worse under Frieza's command. _

_He heard a faint whimper. "Bulma" He called softly. No reply came. He continued walking, searching for the crying he heard. Suddenly he heard little footsteps come running up to him. He stopped and looked around and his eyes met with a small child, maybe four or five Earth years old. She had blue hair and blue eyes that were full of curiosity. Her little red dress was smudged with oil. "Hello" she said with a smile, "I know you"._

_Vegeta knelt down, "And I know you, Bulma". _

_The little girl giggled and did a twirl. _

"_Can I ask you a question Miss Bulma?" Vegeta asked the apparition quietly. _

_She stopped twirling and listened. _

_Vegeta looked her in the eyes, "Do you know where your grown up self is?" _

_She thought about it for a moment. "She's hiding from the bad man" she stated. _

_The sounds of boots walking towards him grabbed his attention as he stood. Again his eyes met a pair of blue eyes. These too held curiosity but also the strong will of the teenager before him. _

_Little Bulma fell silent as teenage Bulma took command. "Why are you here?" the teenager demanded. "We did not give you permission to be here" she poked him in the chest for emphesis. "You have forced yourself on us" She stepped back, looking him up and down she added "You are just as bad as the one we are hiding from" She turned her back to him, "You should leave, now." She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Vegeta took a step back. This Bulma was maybe 15 or 16 Earth years, not yet the teenager he met on Namek. Teenage Bulma made her future self seem tame in comparison._

_Vegeta stood his ground but did his best to maintain a softer composure. If teenage Bulma would not help him the little Bulma may still lead him where he needed to go so he would not risk frightening the child. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I've come here to. . ." Teenage Bulma waved her hand in a dismissive manner._

_Teenage Bulma turned and positioned herself in front of her younger self, blocking Vegeta's view. "I know why you've come here!" she interrupted, "I am a genius after all." Teenage Bulma crossed her arms at her chest in defiance, very reminiscent of the way Vegeta does. "Like I said" she continued "she's hiding and does not want to be found. Besides, I'm not ready to go home."_

_Teenage Bulma was throwing a teenaged size temper tantrum Vegeta deduced. "I will find her with or without you." he warned. _

_This Bulma was not good at arguing and lost her temper quickly. She got in Vegeta's face,"I saved her when that awful man attacked her. You can't push me aside. I won't let you!"_

_Vegeta decided this discussion was getting him nowhere. He maneuvered around teenage Bulma and turned his attention to the little girl. "Can you show me where she is hiding?" he asked the child. She seemed hesitant to talk to him now the big bad teenager was around. "I bet you know" he flattered the child. The child looked at her older self and back to Vegtea. His instincts told him she was hiding something from him. He knelt down in front of her and took her little hand in his, " If she tells me to go away I will, just let me talk to her." He reassured her. The little girl thought about it as she swayed side to side, as if unable to keep still. Finally she nodded with a smile. _

_The child took his hand and led him even further into the darkness. Teenage Bulma followed. The crying got louder as they walked. They came to another wall. This one was made of steel. Vegeta ran his hand across the smooth surface of the wall. It seemed to pulse withBulma'sr very heart beat._

"_I told you she wanted to be left alone!" the teenager chided. Vegeta ignored her. Knowing everything was a common affliction for teenagers of every race he thought. He pushed his ki into the new wall. Initially nothing happened. He increased his ki incrementally until a crack formed. With his bare hands he tore a hole in to the metal. As he climbed through the hole the crying stopped. _

"_Who's there?" A shaky voice called._

_He walked further until he came to a cliff. He looked down and saw his Bulma, adult Bulma huddled in a ball, wide blue eyes looking up at him. _

"_What happened, Onna?" He teased gently as he levitated down to her. He wanted to be sure he caused her no alarm. No reason to throw another barrier between them. It took a lot of Ki to break through that last mental wall and he was not sure if he could break another._

_The other versions of Bulma psyche faded as adult Bulma stood and ran to him. She threw her arms around him." I've fallen and I can't climb out!" He wrapped bother of his arms around her and held her close as he lifted them both back over the edge of the cliff. "Then I will help you." He said soothingly into her ear._

_When they landed Bulma stiffened. "He's looking for me! He's going to hurt me! I have to hide!" She cried as she began to pull away but Vegeta would not let her. An image of the second man appeared and began to walk towards them. Bulma struggled harder. _

"_He's dead, Onna. He cannot find you. He cannot hurt you! Please, Onna, you have to wake up now! Your son needs you. . . I need you!"Vegeta pleaded with her. He waved his hand and the image of the man evaporated into a puff a smoke. He shook he, "Wake up!"_

Vegeta was jolted awake by the feeling of Bulma convulsing as she still lay against his chest. He reached around and placed his hand on her forehead. "You fought well, Onna. You can stop now" he whispered into her ear. Her body stilled. It took several attempts for him to stand and carry her to their bed. He was weak from fighting her demons. As he climbed in to the bed next to her he prayed to Kami that it worked and these nightmares were finally over.

6


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Fallen

Trunks woke up to Penny's entrance to the apartment. He climbed from his bed to see Penny picking up bottles from the floor that smelled funny. "Good morning sweetie!" she said with a smile. She took him by the hand and led him to his room. "Let's let Mommy and Daddy sleep in." Trunks smiled brightly and nodded his head. Penny went to the dresser and picked out something for him to wear. Once he was "all dressed like a big boy" she took his hand. He giggled as she led him to the main door. "Shush, we mustn't wake them" she reminded. Silently the two crept downstairs for breakfast.

Bulma stirred when she heard the door _click_ shut. She moaned softly as she turned to look at the clock. 8:42 am the red letters read as they came into focus. "Shit!" she cursed to herself as she swung the covers off and jumped out of the bed "I'm going to be late!" She rushed to the closet and grabbed her dress and went to the shower.

Vegeta woke to Bulma's cursing and movement. He opened his eyes to see her running around the room grabbing clothes and then she disappeared into the bathroom. "I feel like I've been hit by an asteroid" he groaned. He left the warmth of the bed and began to gather his own garments for the day when last night hit him. He sat on her side of the bed lost for a moment in thought. _Did it work? Is that the end of the nightmares?_ He was pulled to the present by Bulma standing before him. "Are you okay?" she asked with a smile. He stood and put his hands on her shoulders, "I was going to ask you the same thing." He said with concern on his face.

"I'm fine. I am going to be late for the conference, that's all." She said, confused for his misplaced concern. This was unusual behavior for him. She sat on the bed and he followed, staying close. Bulma tried to think, _has something happened? Did I miss something?_ Vegeta was being unusually protective and concerned for her. Vegeta took her hands in his.

"You missed the conference over seven months ago" he began. He watched her face closely to judge her reaction to what he was telling her. "Myoki is dead. You almost. . ." His words trailed off as Bulma tried to process this new information. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Trunks. . ." Bulma ran from their bedroom to Trunks' room. His crib was gone and a toddler bed was in its place. When Vegeta caught up with her, she was sitting on Trunks' bed, holding his teddy bear, weeping profusely. He stood in the doorway at a loss of what to do to comfort her.

She looked up at him, "I remember being in the limo and there was an accident." He stepped into the room cautiously. "The rest is a jumbled up mess. An image here and there" she continued "like a dream just out of reach. If I could just. . ."

Vegeta pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "It will come in time. Don't rush it." Vegeta did his best to soothe her. She looked up at him as he brushed a stray hair from her face. Vegeta pulled her closer as her breathing began to get rapid and her pulse quickened. He cradled her in his arms. "Just breath, Onna!" he coached.

She looked up at him, "I don't understand. I. . ." She closed her eyes in attempt to focus her thoughts. Her mind was full of images from the accident and afterwards. They stood in Trunks' room embracing each other for a few minutes. He wasn't sure of himself or what to do, so he did nothing but held her. He had been in her mind last night and tampered with walls her psyche had put up. He was fearful to push the issue. Finally finding his voice he told her "You have been through a great ordeal. Let's just get through breakfast." Vegeta teased as they walked back towards their bedroom. Bulma stopped and looked at him.

"You've lost weight." She said with amazement.

He turned to her with a smirk on his face, "Someone's been slacking on preparing my meals."

They meandered and made their way to the kitchen. When they entered Vegeta had his hand at the small of Bulma's back. He went to her seat and pulled out her chair. She smiled at him as she sat. He crossed the table and took his old seat. Bunny bustled up and started putting food on the table by the mound, smiling as always.

When Dr. Briefs took his seat Bulma looked over at the blue print he was studying. She spotted an error in his calculations and leaned in, took his pencil, and corrected it. Dr. Briefs looked at it for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition. He dropped the blue prints on the floor and jumped up in one swift motion before embracing Bulma. "You're finally back" he whispered as he held his only child. There was a sudden crash as Bunny dropped the platter she was carrying as she heard her husband's words. Trunks stood in his chair, his arms outstretched, "Ma-ma!" he cried. All eyes and attention were on Bulma. Vegeta felt uncomfortable watching the Briefs emotions flow forth and so he slipped unnoticed from the kitchen with a plate in his hands and retreated to the GR.

Seeing Bulma back to her old self filled him with pride. He knew there would still be issues to be dealt with as needed and many late night conversations were going to disturb his sleep. But he didn't mind he had his mate back. He had his free time back as well and could return to his rigorous training schedule. Both he and the boy were behind. He grinned as he finished his breakfast at the thought of a good argument with the woman and making up afterwards.

_You are no longer needed here. Where will you fit in into this new equation. _His mind trickled uncertainty into his thoughts._ You have yet to properly claim her as your mate by your or Earth customs._ He tossed the plate into the grass outside of the GR and secured the doors. He powered up the machine to 300x, he had some thinking to do. "All things in due time" he whispered to GR.

Meanwhile things were settling back down in the kitchen and Bulma ate her breakfast, Trunks seated firmly on her lap. She felt Vegeta withdraw from the kitchen and smiled to herself when she heard the GR whir into life. _At least he stayed close,_ she thought. She understood his need for space. Her smile broadened at a memory of him caring for her so dearly when she was ill and unable to communicate to him she was there. She wanted to but was unable to will herself to speak or move. He was tender and loving. She had no doubt his feelings for her now.

She was torn from her memories when her mother chimed in, "He took very good care of you" she said as she ran her hand across Bulma's back. Bulma nodded in agreement. "Trunks' party was scheduled for next Saturday. Do you think you will still be up for it?"

Bulma smirked a very Vegeta smirk at her mother, "When am I ever not up to a party?"

Bunny beamed a smile back at her daughter, "Good! The invitations are already out."

Bulma spent the rest to f the day catching up with her mother and father. She played with Trunks in between naps. Penny stayed close for "Just in case." Vegeta did not emerge from the GR for lunch. Shortly before supper he emerged and went straight to their apartment and showered. Bulma and Trunks were in Dr. Briefs' private laboratory looking at some of his blue prints when Vegeta entered. Bulma looked up to see him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed at the chest, smirk in place.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was." Bulma said absent mindedly.

"I doubt you would be aware of the time even if you did wear a time keeper." Vegeta teased.

"You missed lunch entirely so don't get on me about losing track of time." Bulma teased back.

Dr. Briefs picked up Trunks and left for the dinner table without a word. Vegeta's eyes never left Bulma as the old man walked passed by him. Vegeta stepped further into the room.

"I have wasted far too much time force feeding you for you to simply forget to eat. It is careless and reckless." Vegeta's tone had changed. He was no longer teasing. If Bulma could sense it correctly, Vegeta was concerned. He may sound angry but he was concerned. She was starting to like this _bond_ that they shared. How many other times had she misread his intentions by the tone of his voice alone. "More than you will ever know, Onna!" Vegeta said with a smirk as he closed the distance between them.

Bulma snaked her arms around Vegeta's neck. "Can you read my thoughts too now?" She asked him, only half expecting a response.

He leaned in and smelled her familiar scent mixed with the scent of the lab. "I can't help but hear your thoughts, you think loudly." He said with a smirk.

Bulma pretended to pout and Vegeta growled which sent Bulma running for the stairs with a giggle. Vegeta slapped her on her bottom as she ran past. Though out dinner Vegeta remained stoic and quiet. Bulma could tell there was something on his mind but he was not ready to discuss it, especially in front of others. After supper Bulma and Penny went to tend Trunks and Vegeta disappeared again.

Dr. Briefs was sitting outside on the back deck smoking when Vegeta came walking up. Instead of taking up his usual position, leaning against the wall, he sat opposite the old man. Neither spoke for quite some time. Dr. Briefs looked at the stars, thanking Kami for this joyous day. Vegeta stared off into space, searching for the words to say.

Dr. Briefs lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, savoring the flavor. "Why don't you ask what you have come here to ask, my boy" Dr. Briefs said light heartedly. Vegeta turned and looked at him and took a deep breath. _I can't believe I am about to do this!_ Vegeta chanted in his head. He exhaled slowly.

"She has no business in the lab already." Vegeta said plainly. Dr. Briefs remained quiet. "I will not have her taken from me again." Vegeta demanded. Dr. Briefs looked at him for a moment, considered his words carefully. He put out his cigarette before speaking.

"Yes, you can marry my daughter." Dr. Briefs said with a smile. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise, h_ow did he do that?_ Dr. Briefs handed him a pocket sized book and a small box before walking away. Vegeta opened the box to reveal a golden ring with a single diamond in the center. Plain, simple and beautiful. Vegeta turned his attention to the book and opened it. It was hand written, presumably by the old man, entitled "Earth Marriage Customs."

4


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Fallen

Vegeta spent the next several days making up for lost time both with training and with Bulma. Things were finally falling into place. She was becoming more and more her old self, especially with all attentions turned to the upcoming party. Unfortunately Vegeta was still losing sleep but now it was not for nightmares but for trying to decide how to go about this whole marriage thing. If he did ask the Woman to marry him it would be for the sake of Earth customs only. According to Saiyan tradition she was his mate because he said so and no mortal being need ordain it. Sure there was a formal ceremony on Vegetasai with priests and what not, but only because it was royal affair dealing with heirs and lines of succession. So time slipped away until the night before Trunks' birthday.

Vegeta ended his training early and snuck into their apartment to shower. Bulma came up to change Trunks into some clean clothes and let him play for a while before heading down to dinner. Vegeta left the shower and went to the closet. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt. He dressed quickly and quietly. He went to his armor and pulled the ring box out and stuck it in his pocket. Bulma walked in as he was closing the closet doors and Vegeta straightened.

"Woman, give the brat to your mother to watch." He commanded. "We have business to tend to." He gave her an unusual smirk and walked away.

Bulma thought about it for a moment. Vegeta never asked her to get her mother to baby sit. When Bulma spoke with Bunny she was more than happy to watch Trunks for the night. Bulma felt giddy as she returned to their apartment. Vegeta was up to something and her curiosity demanded that she find out what. As she closed the doors Vegeta came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her possessively. He seemed to purr as he spoke, "Shower and dress warmly, we will be flying." Bulma was barely able to nod her head yes before Vegeta walked away, once again leaving her breathless with a mere touch. She shook her head and went to the shower.

Vegeta proceeded down stairs to the kitchen. Bunny was feeding Trunks and Dr. Briefs had yet to return from the office. "You will make me one of those baskets with food." Vegeta demanded. Bunny smiled knowingly and went to work.

Once several were loaded she encapsulated them and handed them to Vegeta with a grin. She winked at him, "About time you ask that daughter of mine to marry you." Vegeta just groaned as he walked away, absent mindedly patting Trunks on the head as he passed by him. He returned to the apartment and waited on the balcony for Bulma to emerge from dressing.

Vegeta was about to back out of this arrangement when the door clicked softly open and she stepped out. The apartment had gotten dark as Vegeta never did turn on lights, his night vision was near as perfect as his day. He turned and gazed upon her. _My blue angle_, he thought. For a moment he imagined that weakling snaking his arm around her. He shook his head and steeled his nerves. _There is no way I will allow another man to ever touch her. _Without waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness he walked up, caught her unaware, and literally swept her off her feet and into the night sky.

When Bulma could discern that they were headed in a particular direction she finally asked, "Where are we going?" her excitement hardly containable.

Vegeta tightened his grip on her as he held her to his chest. "You talk too much, Onna!" Vegeta declared. Bulma thought she could hear the hint of nervousness in his voice and decided not to press the question further. She would find out what he had to show her when they got there. In the five years they had been together he had never taken the initiative to take her out anywhere and she was not going to risk ruining the moment now.

She held on to him and noticed he smelled of cologne, specifically the exspensive cologne she got him for Christmas the first year he was on Earth. He never wore cologne and thought he threw it away. She strained to see where they were going but it was no use. It was far too dark to see. She felt their speed decrease and the ground come into view. As they landed her surroundings started to take form. They were in the mountains with dense foliage. Her feet touched the ground and Vegeta hesitated a moment before releasing his hold on her.

He walked a short distance before coming to the opening of a cave. He turned to see Bulma still standing where they had landed. The thought occurred to him she could not see where to walk. He returned and took her by the hand. She stayed quiet, allowing him to lead her where he wanted to go, to be in charge. Vegeta was grateful for her silence.

He stopped at the opening of the cave and turned to look at her. "Once you asked where I disappear to when I need to be alone. . ." He pulled back the curtain that blocked the entrance. They stepped inside before Vegeta let go of her hand. He walked to the center of the cave and started a fire from the logs he knew was there. Bulma walked near the fire to warm herself, now chilled with the absence of Vegeta's body heat.

Vegeta sat near the fire as Bulma began to walk around taking in her surroundings. _So, this was Vegeta's Hideout_, she thought with a smile. The importance of his sharing this with her was not lost on her. She was saddened at the thought that he had amassed enough to survive here for quite some time. This was his escape plan. There was even furniture and tools here. He had a pile of capsules lying in a bowl on a table.

Vegeta grew impatient and was not ready for her to snoop into all of his secrets yet. He especially didn't want her to open capsules, one of which held his damaged armor and another held his broken spaceship, both mementos of his past failures. He took her by the hand and brought her back to the fire and handed her the capsules her mother had prepared.

"You should eat something" he teased as he sat next to her.

Bulma clicked the capsules to reveal a banquet packed into baskets. Vegeta leaned over and grabbed the wine as Bulma began serving the food, lightly brushing her back as he did. He poured her a glass and handed it to her.

She sat near him and nibbled on a biscuit. She inched in closer to him to feel his warmth at her back. "You did all of this?" She asked in amazement.

Vegeta finished his glass and sat it down, leaning on his right arm on the blanket. With his left arm he drew small circles on her arm with his thumb. She leaned into his chest, pressing her back into him. His hand slid up her arm and held her on her neck, pulling her closer. She turned to face him and he loosened his grip long enough for her to turn before putting his hand behind her head and pulling her in closer for a kiss. He grinned as she melted to his touch.

When they came up for air she was lying next to him on the blanket, the wine and food forgotten. She looked up at him. This is why she could never be with anyone else. No one else made her feel like this. Vegeta closed his eyes as he released his hold on her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny box her father had given him and gave it to her. She opened the black velvet box to reveal the ring.

Bulma's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh Kami!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

Vegeta took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "This is all I have left of my kingdom. This is all I own and I am therefore unworthy but I. . .I. . .I will not allow anyone to take you from me. No other man shall ever touch you. Bulma. . .I. . ." Vegeta was for a loss of words. He wished he had brought the instructions with him on how this was to be done. "On Vegetasai we would be mates, until we part by death if you will have me. But I will honor you and do this Earth marriage thing if you so desire." Vegeta watched as tears slipped from Bulma's eyes, afraid he had done something wrong. He wiped her tears "Have I done something to make you cry, Onna?" he asked.

Bulma pushed her face into his hand and smiled, "No, Vegeta, you have not made me sad." Vegeta looked at her with confusion. "I am crying because I am so happy!" She explained. "Yes, I will marry you!" She told him as she placed the ring on her finger and lunged at him. He fell to his back as they embraced.

They kissed for a moment before he pulled back. "I will do your Earth custom if you will do mine" he propositioned her.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Of course!"

Vegeta sat up and Bulma followed suit. Vegeta sat crossed-legged and pulled Bulma to sit on his lap as he began kissing her. He trailed kissed down her jaw and to her neck before coming to a stop at her collar. "This may hurt, Onna, but only for a moment" he breathed into her neck.

"Okay" she breathlessly replied.

Without further warning he began to suck at the crook of her neck before biting down, stopping when he tasted blood. He licked at the bite until the bleeding stopped. "Now we are mates according to my traditions" he told her. They spent the next several hours consummating their marriage.

When Bulma woke the next morning she had no memory of leaving the cave and getting home. The bed was empty next to her and cold, indicating Vegeta had been up for some time. She looked at her left hand and smiled broadly at the diamond ring that sat there, a constant reminder of Vegeta's love for her. He may never say the words but his actions would always speak louder.

The morning was spent getting ready for company. By the time the first guests had arrived Bulma was pleasantly surprised that Vegeta had left the GR, showered and was now hiding in their apartment. Which was exactly where he had intended to stay. He knew there would be a big fuss relating to certain ring and therefore wanted to be nowhere near the humans, today more than normal. That was the plan anyway until a particular ki hit his radar and made his blood boil. Of course he would be here. The Woman's ditz of a mother had made the party arrangements and invited all of Bulma's friends.

Vegeta made his way down to the party staying distant and unimposing. He worked his way through the crowd and into the backyard. There under a tree were Yamcha and Bulma. He was talking, rather energetically to Bulma who looked rather annoyed. He smirked. He knew he was the topic of conversation once again.

As he got close enough he could hear, "You can't be serious, B? You going to marry him?!" Vegeta grinned to himself as Bulma happily nodded yes. "But you haven't set a date yet, so there's still time. Marry me instead. I can take care of you!" he pleaded.

Bulma's eyes shifted slightly. _She spotted me! She's getting better at this._ Vegeta thought as he phased in next to Bulma. Yamcha jumped slightly at the intrusion. Bulma leaned in, expecting his presence. In an uncharacteristic move Vegeta put his arm around Bulma's shoulder possessively, "Do you need me to take out the trash?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Bulma looked up at him and smiled before saying, "No I think he was just leaving."

Vegeta's eyes glimmered with mischief as he grabbed the end of her scarf and phased out, taking the scarf with him, revealing the bite mark on her neck. He watched from the balcony for the chaos to ensue.

Yamcha's eyes widened in disbelief. "Did he bite you?" he asked.

"It's his way" Bulma stated calmly.

"I'm surprised he didn't pee on you." Yamcha said in a rather nasty tone he added, "I thought that was how animals marked their territory."

Bulma's face contorted with rage. "That's it! I've had about enough of you attitude. Vegeta and I are married! Until you can come to terms with that I think it would be better if you didn't come around for a while." Bulma looked him square in the eyes and smirked, adding "Besides, I'm not sure how long I can keep him on his leash!"

Yamcha took the hint and left. He was bested and Bulma was officially out of his reach. The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Vegeta stayed in the apartment until all of the company had left before coming down to get something to eat. He lay in the grass looking up at the stars when he felt a weight lay on his chest. He looked down to see Trunks laying on him, falling asleep. He placed his hand on the boy's head, "Sleep well, son."

5


End file.
